Mischeivous 4
by TheIrishGreekQueen
Summary: Takes place in the Ken 10 universe. Kenny, Devlin, Amber and Jaylynn are four mischeivous children that can't help but to get in trouble, but this time, they may have gone a little board and might be in over their heads.
1. Jaylynn and Devlin

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**PAIRING (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/??**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is unknown information (Only Gwen knows...), has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at.**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Jaylynn And Devlin

"Kenny, wake up!" The brunette groaned and stirred, but did not wake. Devlin sighed.

"Time to bring out the big guns." He knew this would happen, "alright, Ken, you aksed for it." Devlin smirked before leaving the bedroom and entering the bathroom. The ebony haired boy rentered their bedroom with a bucket filled to the brim with extremely cold water. Devlin chuckled before dumping the bucket on top of the young Tennyson's head. The ice cold water waterfalled on top of the brunette, splashing icily against his face.

"DDDEEEEVVVVVLLLLLIIINNNNNNNNNN!!" Kenny screamed as the bucket made contact with his copper skinned face. Devlin grinned wickedly and chuckled before Kenny tackled the black haired boy.

"You two! Stop fighting!!" Grandpa Max yelled, looking slightly amused from the doorway.

"Great-Grandpa, Devlin started it! He dumped water on me! I was innocently sleeping and he evilly disturbed my slumber." Kenny shouted, pointing at Devlin.

"Hey! Don't blame me, you sleep like a rock! Didn't you want to wake up early to see your Aunt Gwendolyn and your cousin!?" Kenny blushed at this and Devlin smirked. Grandpa Max just shook his head.

"You two get ready, Gwendolyn and Jaylynn are going to be here any minute."

Devlin took off his grey night shirt and replaced it with a long sleeved dark grey shirt and a large black T-shirt. He put on a pair of cargo pants before asking:

"What's your aunt like?" Kenny smirked.  
"Nervous?"

"Sorta." Devlin said, looking down, " I wonder what she would think of me." Kenny's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why?"

"She might think poorly of me."

"Why would she think poorly of you?" Kenny asked, his green eyes full of confusion. Devlin sighed.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm the kid of one of your father's worst enemies. " Devlin said sarcastically then added seriously, "I mean, your dad said it himself, my dad is rated as high as Vilgax." Kenny patted his friend on the back.

"Don't worry, she'll like you, trust me. I think you and Jaylynn will get along well, too. Infact, you remind me of her." Devlin shrugged, unable to make a comment.

"I'm gonna go get some grub." The raven haired boy said, before standing up. Kenny nodded, before chainging his shirt.

"I'll be down in a sec." Devlin nodded before leaving Kenny to himself.  
Devlin entered the kitchen to find Kenny's dad, Ben drinking coffee. Ben smiled at Devlin and the young Levin shifted uncomfortably. The onyx eyed child been living with the Tennysons for two months, almost three months, since Devlin had tried to his father escape, he still guilty and uncomfortably Ben Tennyson still then.

"Morning Dev."

"Good Morning." He said politely, taking a bowl and poring cereal into it. Ben shifted to look at Devlin through his viberant emerald eyes.

"Hey, Devlin, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" The boy paused slightly, before shrugging.

"Sure."

"Who was your mother? What was she like?" Devlin was silent, staring down at his cereal.

"I never met my mother, she left me with my father's personal servant, Rosie, when I was really really little. Though she sends me letters and has kept in touch with me since I was five...Rosie used to read them out aloud to me." Devlin frowned.

"She said she couldn't take care of me , because she was only 19 years old when she gave borth to me and didn't have the means to take care of me, especially with Dad in the Null Void. She said she couldn't come see me because she has a very time-consuming job and very little pay." Devlin paused, "I used to believe she didn't want me and just used that as an excuse so she didn't have to deal with me, but she said she was going to take me and have me live with her when I told her that I was going to help Dad out,but, well you know." Ben frowned at this.

"Did you meet her?"

"No, I left before she came, I made sure of that."

"I'm sorry, Dev, I didn't know."  
"It's ok." Devlin said, smiling. A giggle was suddenly heard, followed by laughter and the sound of a conversation. Ben stood up and smiled.  
Through the doorway came Grandpa Max, a woman around Ben's ahe with flaming red hair and dazzeling lime green eyes with a girl around the same age as Devlin aqnd Kenny with long ebony black hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail and red bangs along with a matching pairing of green eyes.

"Ben!" The woman shouted, a smile gracing her features as she ran toawrd him and hugged him.

"Good to see you too, Gwendolyn."

"Uncle Ben!" The girl shouted before taking off with amazing speed and hugging Ben. Ben laughed and patted her on the back.  
"Always a little ball of sunshine, aren't you, Jaylynn?" Jaylynn's green eyes suddenly met Devlin's coal ones and Jaylynn forze before scooting herself behind Ben. Ben laughed and said:  
"Don't worry, she's like this with everyone she doesn't know, just give her a seconds and she'll be back to her mischeivous self." Gwendolyn suddenly noticed the raven haired boy and froze. She stared at him and Devlin suddenly had the feeling of one under a mircoscope, being studied like a science experiment. Gwendolyn turned to Ben.

"Who's this?" Ben smi;ed at his sister figure and said:

"He's a new member of the family. This is Devlin. Devlin, I'd like you meet Kenny's Aunt Gwendolyn." Gwendolyn flashed him a smile and Devlin returned her with a smile too, only his was forced.

"Hi Devlin! Where's your parents?" Both Ben and Devlin shifted in discomfort and Devlin said:

"My dad, well, um, is,well..." He looked at Ben for support.

"Gwendolyn, Devlin is Devlin Levin." Gwendolyn suddenly looked disturbed as if she had been told she had given birth to a two headed cow. She bit her lip and looked at her, who looked confused.

"As in Kevin." Gwendolyn bit her lip harder. It wasn't a question, but a statement. Devlin watched a hand up to Gwendolyn's throat. Slender fingers touched a lock that was worn as a necklace charm, hidden against her cloak. Her green eyes stared into his. Devlin saw several things in Gwendolyn's eyes: Shock, worry, regret and...relief? Devlin bit his lip in the same fashion as Gwendolyn. She then smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Devlin." She then hugged him against her shaking frame.

"Hi, Devlin, I'm Jaylynn." Jaylynn scooted out from behind Ben, Devlin stared at her. She looked like him, well, a female verison of him. Both Grandpa Max and Ben noticed this and raised eyebrows.  
"Nice to meet you, Jaylynn."

"Hey Dev-WOAH!!" Kenny stopped when a bucket fell on top of his head, full of maple syrup. Jaylynn bursted into laughter.

"Jaylynn did you do this?" Gwen growled a scold at her daughter. A mischeivous glint entered Jaylynn's eyes.

"If I say yes would I be in deep trouble?" Gwen sighed.

"Dude! What's up with you two!!" Kenny exclaimed while looking at the two dark haired children.

"Attention span of a squirrel." Jaylynn muttered under her breath. Devlin nodded his agreement.

"You two could pull off being twins!!" Kenny shouted. Gwendolyn shifted slight, a look of discomfort painted across her angelic features, but this went unnoticed by the rest of the party.

"Kenny, aren't you going to give me a hug?" Gwendolyn asked her nephew. Kenny then hugged Gwendolyn tightly.

"I missed you Aunt Gwendolyn."

"I missed you too, Ken."

"Am I interupting something?" A woman around 30 years of age asked. She was around 5'5 maybe 5'4 with long mid-back length slightly wavy tawny hair. Her eyes were grey and seemed slughtly blue. She was pale and thin with a musclar build. She was wearing a black turtle neck shirt that was sleeveless. Her muscular arms were covered with two maroon colored arm guards. Her pants were army styled and a pair of worn out combat boots covered her feet. Around her waist was a thick belt with a Plumbers' badge attached to it.

"Kate? Mary-Kate Hale? Is that you?" Gwendolyn asked in disbelief. Kate Hale twitched when she heard her real name.

"Yep."

"Fireball! How are you?" Ben asked Kate. Kate glared at the older brunette Tennyson.

"I thought I told you NOT to call me that!!" She hissed, flames covering her fists. Devlin stared at her.

"You're a Plumber?"

"Yep." Kate said, looking down at him.

"Who's the Kevin-look-alike? Gwen did you and Kevin finally get busy with each other?!"

"KATE!!" Gwendolyn screeched, her face flushed cherry red. Ben and Grandpa Max both raising eyebrows. Kate looked amused.

"Oh come, Gwenny!! Everyone knew you two liked each other. I mean, seriously, Gwen, he had the hots for youand you totally thought he was a cutie, hell, every girl did! He was hot! Ben, you were hot too, but Kevin was the kind of guy girls loved. A bad boy!" Gwendolyn shook her head.

"Me and Kevin, Kevin and I, we never happened." She sid. Kate frowned and gave Gwendolyn the I-So-Know-That-You-Are-Lying look.

"Then who are these kids?"

"The boy is Devlin Levin, Kevin's son, the girl is my daughter, Jaylynn Tennyson." Kate raised a tawny eyebrow.

"Who's the boy's mommy?"

"I don't know!" Kate shook her head.

"Whoever she is, she's one lucky bitch!"

--

**Sirri: how was that?**

**  
Jaylynn: crappy, as usual**

**Sirri: T.T**

**Jaylynn: quit whining**

**Sirri: Please Review!!**

**Jaylynn: Yeah! Do it or me and Devlin will kill you!! -evil smile-**

**Sirri: O.O**


	2. Amber

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**PAIRING (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/??**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is unknown information (Only Gwen knows...), has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at.**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Amber

"So, Kate, what is the reason for you lovely surprise visit?" Gwendolyn asked polity, coffee in hand. She, Kate, Ben and Grandpa Max had all settled down at the dining table in the kitchen, while Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny horsed around. Ben had started his second cup of morning coffee, Kate had her cinnamon chai and Grandpa Max had settled for a glass of water.  
Kate ringed her finger around the lip of her mug, soft brown droplets of chai collecting on her finger. Kate bit her lip.

"I need a really big favor." She said quietly, bringing her gray eyes down upon her chai.

"Whatever it is, we'll help you," Ben grabbed Kate's hands.

"We owe you and Cal so much. We'll do anything we can to help."

"Thank you." Kate let a few tears drip down her face, Ben wiped them away and Kate smiled.

"I need you to watch my little girl, Amber for me. Me and Cal got called by the Plumbers. They need us foor a mssion. They said it would take six months at least, so I need someone I really trust to watch her which narrows it down to you, Gwen, Max and Allan, but Allan already has his hands full so I came to you." Ben smiled.

"I'll take care of Amber for you, besides Gwendolyn, you're the closest thing I have to a sister, meaning in a way, Amber is like my niece." Kate smiled, more tears slipping down her face. Gwendolyn decided it was time for Kate to go get some air.

"Hey, Kate, wanna see the balcony?" Gwendolyn asked, Kate nodded and followed Gweldolyn outside. Gwendolyn handed her a tissue.

"Thanks." Kate said wiping her mascara smeared cheeks.

"Anytime." Kate nodded.

"Don't lie to me Gwen."

"What?"

"Don't lie, I know there was something going on between you and Kevin." Gwendolyn was silent.

"It was my biggest mistake." Tears rolled down the fiery haired woman's face.

"I really thought he had changed, Kate, I was a fool!"

"No, you were in love." Kate hugged her and smiled.

"I was the same way with Rian. Remember?" Gwendolyn nodded, recalling Rian and Mikey's betrayal. Three years before Kevin's. Kate wiped Gwendolyn's face with her used tissue. Gwendolyn narrowed her eyes at the tawny haired woman.

"Thanks Kate." Kate grinned her trademark Chesire cat smile.

"Anytime, Gwen."

Kenny stared at Jaylynn and Devlin in amazement. The two were so smiliar, they could pull off twins sny day, there were only three differences. Jaylynn was a girl, had green eyes and her bangs were naturally red. Devlin was a boy with onyx eyes and he had regular black hair, no natural highlights. Both were walking in sync with each other, with the same tight lipped expression.

"Hello?" Jaylynn's eyes light up, she knew that voice anywhere. Jaylynn broke her in sync pace with Devlin amd sprinted her way towards the voice.

"Amber!"

"Jaylynn?" Jaylynn embraced a tawny haired girl that looked exactly like Kate Hale with the exception that her eyes were the color of honey.

"Hi Amber!"

"Hey Jay!" The two girls laughed, making the boys confused.

"Alright. Amber, this is my cousin, Kenny. Kenny, this is my best friend, Amber Arston, my best friend from Halloway and Kate's daughter." Kenny and Amber shook hands.

"Devlin, this is Amber. Amber, this is one of my friends, Devlin Levin." Amber and Devlin blushed and when they shook hands, Amber's cheeks turned cherry red and Devlin's pale cheeks turned rosey pink.

"Nice to meet you, Amber."

"Nice to meet you too, Devlin." Both looked away, embrassed. Kenny looked confused, but Jaylynn caught on right away and a mischeivous glint housed in her emerald eyes and a wild smirk crossed her face.

"Devvy!!" A copper skinned girl with dark chocolate brown hair raced toawrds Devlin and hugged him tightly. Devlin faked puking into her back.

"Devvy!! I love you!! When are we getting married?!" Gwenny Tennyson squealed as she crushed the onyx eyed boy.

"How about never in a million years?" Devlin muttered. Jaylynn and Kenny snickered and Amber glared at Gwenny.

"What makes you thin that Devlin would want to marry a stupid little girl like you?" Amber asked, a flame of averison entering the honey eyed girl's eyes.

"Because I'm a lot prettier than you, you tramp!" Gwenny hissed. Kenny smacked his hand against his forehead. 'Oh no!' He thought to himself. It wasn't the first time his sister got herslef into trouble.

"Take that back!" Flames soon covered Amber's balled fists.

"Never!" Gwenny shouted. Amber threw a fireball at the young Tennyson girl which was blocked by Jaylynn's black energy shield.

"Nice save." Devlin said to the raven haired girl. Jaylynn smirked wickedly making her look arrogent. An image of his father entered his mind.

"Amber!!" Kate Hale shouted, running towards them, Ben, Gwendolyn and Grandpa Max at her heels.

"Amber!" Kate scolded her daughter, "what did I say about giving in to your anger?"

"Anger is a creature that consumes you. You become something else, something you regret." Amber whispered, bowing her head. Kate sighed.

"How am I going to trust you to stay calm for six months, when you aflame your anger in five minutes!?" Amber sunk her head lower. Ben put a hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Amber, we'll work on your powers."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Gwendolyn I need a favor?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to take Devlin to live with you for a while ok? I going to train Amber, so I need her here and I'll send Kenny with you if I want him killed, so that leaves Devlin, who has control of his powers, is respectful and gets along with Jaylynn well." Gwendolyn stared at Devlin hard and bit her lip.

"Please Gwendolyn?" Gwendolyn sighed.

"Alright." Ben smiled at her.

"Trust me, you won't regret this." Gwendolyn nodded.

"Ok. Devlin, why don't you get your stuff?" Devlin nodded and walked down the hall to get his stuff, Kenny, Jaylynn and Amber at his heels.

"Aren't they a mischeivous four?" Gwendolyn sighed. Ben nodded.

"That they are."

--

**Amber: Yay! I showed up...finally!!**

**Sirri: it's only the second chapter**

**Amber: I know**

**Sirri: -sweat drop-**

**Amber, Kenny, Jaylynn and Devlin: PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Gwendolyn's Diary

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: At the request of a reviewer, I changed the format of the story and spaced it. Sorry if it wasn't readable before!! Sorry!!**

**Btw: if you think you know who Jaylynn's dad is...just send me a review with your answer.**

**PAIRING (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/??**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is unknown information (Only Gwen knows...), has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at.**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Gwendolyn's Diary

Devlin walked into Gwendolyn and Jaylynn's penthouse apartment with a stuffed duffle bag and his hover board. The penthouse was expensive looking and seemed to have a serene disposition to it.

"Welcome home," Jaylynn said with a smile. Gwendolyn dropped her keys in the tray net to the door and smiled at Devlin as well.

"You can put your stuff in the guest room, then Jaylynn can give you a tour, I have to go to the station and write a report, ok?" Devlin nodded at this and Gwendolyn headed down the hallway to the last cherry oak door and entered it, closing the door behind her. A soft click was heard, indicating that she had locked it. Jaylynn smiled mischievously at this and said:

"She always locks her bedroom, does't want me snooping around in her room." Devlin laughed, then said:

"You didn't strike me as the snooping type." Jaylynn chuckled.

"When it comes to my mysterious mother, my principals tend to change." She paused, "Wanna see the guest room?" Devlin nodded, before following Jaylynn down the same hallway Gwendolyn had gone down, but pausing at the first cherry oak door. Jaylynn pushed it open and they entered a grayish blue colored room that had a queen sized bed and a cream colored comforter. The dressers were white oak and there was a plasma screen on the wall.

"Nice room," Devlin commented, Jaylynn shrugged.

"Now wait a minute" said the raven-haired girl, closing the door and pressing her ear up against it.

"And she leaving!! We have the house to ourselves!!" Jaylynn pumped up her fist and the ebony haired boy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Now, let's try and get into my mom's room!" Jaylynn said evilly. Devlin stared at her.

"You're actually willing to risk that?"

"You bet!" Devlin sighed, Jaylynn was going to get them into trouble, like Kenny, hopefully her plans weren't as stupid. Was he the only slightly mature child out of all of them? Well, he wasn't sure how mature Amber was, but he was willing to bet she was a mischievous goofball underneath it all.  
They opened the door and Jaylynn gracefully ran down to the end of the hallway to the last door. The door had a name craved into it.

**Gwendolyn**

The handsome letters were carved beautifully into the smooth wine red tinted wood. Devlin ran a hand over it.  
"That's cool." Jaylynn smiled.

"I know"Then Devlin frowned.

"Why isn't your dad's name on here?" Jaylynn's eyes darkened.

"My dad left my mom before I was born. That's what she told me." Devlin gave her a sad smile.

"Guess you and me are in the same boat." Jaylynn then frowned too.

"What do you mean?"

"My mother left me with my dad's servant, Rosie, when I was an infant. She was an alien and she didn't like me very much, always cranky. I thought she was my mother, until she told me she wasn't. That's around the time when mother started sending me a letter every week always saying she loves me, but I can't be with her because she can't support me and she's too young. She said she gave birth to at 19." Jaylynn frowned.

"Tough break."

"I know." Jaylynn touched the doorknob and turned it. Jaylynn's eyes went wide in surprise.

"She forgot to lock it! She never forgets!" Jaylynn pushed the door forward.

Gwendolyn's room was a dark purple and quite large with a great view of the city. She had a canopy king sized bed and had periwinkle sheets and a light violet comforter. Beside the bed was a large bookcase of books. Old books. Jaylynn's mouth formed an O.

"These are all of her spell books." Jaylynn fingered each leather spine then stopped on a regular looking book with a hard periwinkle cover.

"Don't touch her books!" Devlin hissed, but he too, had touched the book. Jaylynn pulled it out and flipped through it and gasped.

"This is my mother's diary!!" Jaylynn shouted, before she read aloud.

**_"May 5,_**

**_Ben was being annoying today. Somes I wonder how Julie handles him. He's reverting back into his stupid ten year old self.  
Kevin was being hit on by some hussy today. She was the most slutty thing I had ever seen, the way she pressed herself against him. I fended her off, she should know better than to touch my property. Kevin laughed at me, telling me I was jealous. Truthfully, he's right, but I'll never admit that. He gave Julie and Ben a ride today to the movies and we ended staying to watch a movie. I don't know how he did it, but he convinced me to watch a horror movie with him. Killer clowns! It was about killer clowns!I swear he chose it on purpose just to scare me! I spent the whole movie clutching Kevin's arm for dear life and whimpering. He put his arm around me and I ended up whimpering and comering into his shoulder. I don't know why, but I felt safe with him. I remember when we were little and he tried to kill us! But he's changed since then, so I try to stop thinking about it.  
Any way, I went to the wall with Kate today and she met this guy named Calvin or Cal for short. I think she really liked him, but Kate's faithful, she'd never cheat on Rian, but I'm not so sure that she and Rian are meant to be anymore.  
Kate keeps pestering me to go out with Kevin, she says we make good chemistry. I'm being to think she's losing her touch. I mean look at Allan and Lilla, Kate was the one who got them together. Kate seems to be able to match everyone perfectly except me and her, but then again, she's only human, well, part human. Kate finally revealed that her great grandfather was an alien which I believe. I believe almost everything now that I have found my grandmother was an alien."_**

Jaylynn stopped reading and looked at Delvin, her body shaking, The diary slipped from her hands. Devlin blinked, before saying:

"I wonder how Kate looks at us with a straight face." Jaylynn sighed.

"I have no idea, but this is freaky."

--

**Sirri: Short chapter. I know**

**Jaylynn and Devlin: too short for our liking**

**Sirri: what ever.**

**Kenny: I didn't show up in this chapter**

**Amber: so what?! Neither did I!! SO SHUT UP!!**

**Jaylynn and Devlin: O.o**

**Devlin:...I love you**

**Amber: -glomps Devlin-**

**Kenny: -glares at Amber and Devlin-**

**Jaylynn: -puts on iPod and listens to Metallica's Seek and Destory-**

**Sirri: what an perfect song for you!**

**Jaylynn: whatever...PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Amber: Yea...reviews make the world go round. You want the world to go round don't cha?**

**Sirri: weridos...PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. The First Entry

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**Btw: if you think you know who Jaylynn's dad is...just send me a review with your answer.**

**PAIRING (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/??**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is unknown information (Only Gwen knows...), has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at.**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny**

* * *

Chapter 4  
The First Entry

After leaving Gwendolyn's room, Jaylynn gave Devlin a quiet tour, she seemed distracted since reading her mother's diary and Devlin couldn't blame her. 'It's hard to look at him the same' Jaylynn thought as she snook a peak at Devlin when he wasn't looking. It was weird. His dad basically had gone out with her mother. Talk about akward.

Jaylynn looked down at the diary in her hand wondering if it was a good idea to take it. What if her mother had thought something horrible about Jaylynn and wrote about it in the diary. 'No' She thought shaking her head, 'the diary is too old to have entries of me, if this is written around the time Mom met Kate, that means she's around 15 years old.' Jaylynn thought, recalling Gwendolyn telling her about how she met Kate when she became friends with Amber. 'What if there's some horrible memory in this diary that Mom never wanted to share with me.' Jaylynn thought suddenly then shook her head. 'It's worth the risk.'

"It really is worth, I don't know anything about her." Jaylynn murmured. Gwendolyn Tennyson didn't speak about her past, this was the perfect way to learn about her mother on a personal level/note.

They stopped infront of another cherry oak door, but this instead of Gwendolyn, the beautiful carved letters read:

**Jaylynn Verdona**

Underneath the handsomely carved name was a sign that was lazily tacted to the door. A sign with letters in a font that looked like dripping blood.  
"Enter at your own risk!  
Warning!  
Jaylynn is not responsible for  
possible deaths or injuries  
that may occure while  
in this room  
Thank you! Have a nice day!!"  
Devlin raised an eyebrow at her and Jaylynn gave him a wicked smirk. Kevin Levin's face flashed into his mind again. All color drained from Devlin's face. Jaylynn's face was suddenly wiped clean of the arrogent smirk with a look of concern.

"Devlin, are you ok?" Devlin blinked. He found himself on the floor and Jaylynn beside him with a worried look painted across her features.

"Yea..." Why was Jaylynn reminding him of his father? The more Devlin thought about it. The diary entry. He and Jaylynn's akin appearances. Jaylynn's smirk. Jaylynn's cock, mischeivous and slightly sadistic attitude. Her father missing. His mother never met him in person. Gwendolyn Tennyson's strange behavior around him. Was there a possiblity that Jaylynn was his half sister? No. No. Devlin shook his head, he was jumping to conclusions just because of a few queer facts.

"Come in, this is my room." She opened the door snd Devlin stood, shocked.

He had half expected it to be like Kenny's room, messy where you couldn't see the floor or styled like a Gothic room with torture devices scattered here and there and the room to be pitch black.  
The walls were a dark blue and wall frames a powder blue. She had a twin sized bed with pastel blue sheets and a midnight blue comforter.  
Each wall had at least one one poster of Jaylynn's favorite bands: Metallica, Motorhead, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath, The Rolling Stones, Papa Roach and Bon Jovi.  
Leaving faithfully against the wall next to her door was Jaylynn's maroon and purple hover board that contrasted with the room, but thing that really amazed him was how clean it was.

"My mom makes me clean it up every one day," Jaylynn said, as if reading Devlin's mind. Jaylynn sighed and began flipping through the diary.

"Do you think I should read this?" Jaylynn asked, frowning at the periwinkle cover. Devlin shrugged.

"That's your choice." Jaylynn bit her lip then said:

"I think we should share this with Kenny and Amber." She looked him in the eyes for the first time since she read the diary. Ever green eyes gazed into coal black orbs.

"I don't want to do this alone." Devlin nodded.

"We go over to Uncle Ben's for dinner every night, so we can share it with them while the adults are cooking." Devlin nodded again, then frowned.

"How could then you guys didn't come over from the last three months for dinner?" Jaylynn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uncle Ben didn't tell you. My mother was doing some business with the Plumbers and she took me with her because I'm young and I'm a child meaning I look 'innocent' to others." Jaylynn brought her fingers up to make quotation marks when she said innocent. Devlin snorted.

"You're nowhere close to innocent."

"I know." Jaylynn laid down on her bed and opened the first page and laughed. Devlin raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny."

"This," Jaylynn began to read aloud. "Gwen's diary! Ben, read this and suffer the consequences! I mean it!" Jaylynn smiled at this and Devlin chuckled. She

then, turned to the black haired boy.

"I want to read the first entry with you before we share with Ken and Amber, ok?" Devlin smiled.

"Ok."

"**_April 21,_**

**_Today is the first I've opened this diary since my 15th birthday. A new diary. A new leaf turned.  
It's been three weeks since Kevin has joined me and Ben on our quest to find Grandpa Max and only one time has he shaked our trust. That was the mishap with the Rustbucket and it turned out he was doing it to benefit our cause.  
Ben still doesn't really trust him but we really shouldn't after Kevin's streak of lies and deceit. Though, he is growing on me and I do feel comfortable in the front seat of his Camaro, talking to him. Ben is still mad about sitting in the back seat, but he's the shortest, that's not my fault. Ben says it's because Kevin fancies me, but I don't think he likes me beyond someone to flirt with.  
I see a brotherly relationship building between Ben and Kevin. I think Kevin's doing some good for Ben, though his stealing habit and car compartment of speeding tickets is beyond me, but then again it's unfair of me to expect him to completely change. We met another part pyronite (another heatblast) named Mary-Kate Hale, she prefers to be called Kate. She seems more human than Allan, she can't change form, but she can throw fireballs and all that stuff, she also can't fly.  
She kept flirting with Kevin, which bothered me, I don't know why though. I guess they go together, both rogueish people. Kevin kept looking at me thoguh, I think it was to see if I was pissed.  
Kate Hale seems nice but she can be a little insecure, she also has quite a caustic attitude, very sharp tongued_**."

Jaylynn paused her ears perked like a dog's. Both ebony haired children heard the front door close and the cheerful yet exhausted voice of Gwendolyn Tennyson called:

"Hello?! Everyone still alive?!" Jaylynn slid the diary underneath her pillow beofre asnwering:

"Hey mom! Me and Dev are in my room!"

Gwendolyn stood in the doorway of her daughter's room and smiled.

"You two get ready, we're going to Uncle Ben's for dinner!"

"Why did we leave there if we are just going back?" Devlin sweat dropped.

"So you could set up and get settled in over here?" Gwendolyn said smirking at the blush forming on his face, at this Jaylynn rolled her dark green eyes and muttered.

"Idiot."

--

**Sirri: 4th Chapter done. **

**Jaylynn: watever**

**Sirri: T.T**

**Amber and Kenny: AEW WE GOING TO SHOW UP SOON!!**

**Sirri: Yes, sheesh**

**Devlin: -.-' freaks**

**Jaylynn: totally**

**Devlin: I meant you too.**

**Jaylynn: :(**


	5. Rian's Future

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**Btw: if you think you know who Jaylynn's dad is...just send me a review with your answer.**

**PAIRING (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/??**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is unknown information (Only Gwen knows...), has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at.**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny**

* * *

Chapter 5  
Rian's Future

"Woah." Amber and Kenny stared at the diary with incredulous looks. Jaylynn rolled her green eyes at them and Devlin just sat there, staring at it as well, studying it.

"So this thing was your mom's?" Kenny asked for the millionth time.

"Yes," Jaylynn droned, glaring at her cousin, cursing his slowness. Amber snickered:

"The brightest bulb aren't you?" Amber muttered sarcastically. Kenny either ignored her or appeared to not have heard her.

"Then let's read it!" Kenny said, grabbing at her diary, Amber put a firm grip on Kenny's arm and squeezed it slightly, making the brunette wince.

"You can't just read it!! That thing holds her most personal thoughts and secrets! That's snooping!!" Amber hissed, giving Kenny a look that could peel paint off a wall. Kenny cringed slightly and gave the tawny haired girl the sweetest and most innocent look -that Kenny could muster- making Amber roll her her honey brown eyes.

"Yeah. I know, but she wrote it all down in an object in which people read. In other words, if she didn't write it down, she didn't want it read." Kenny said, a mischeivous smile. Amber snorted.

"Kenny, reading someone's diary is a really big low. I mean low low, that even I don't think about doing it and I'm the one that's more likely to have a criminal record here." Amber growled. Kenny suddenly to laugh.

"You?! Criminal record?! You follow rules like if you don't the world would explode!" Amber balled her fist, showing off the scars on her knuckles that Jaylynn vividly remembered she got when she punched Sandra O'Malley in the mouth and her braces had cut into her skin. Jaylynn shuddered at the memory. Amber glared.

"Trust me, Kenny, I've done somethings that you would you crap in your pants, just ask Jay." Jaylynn nodded and said:

"If you're putting Amber and follows rules in the same sentence, there has to be 'does not' inbetween them." Kenny shrugged.

"Are you sure becauase you've seem like a wet blanket to me!" Amber's melten amber eyes turned into slits.

"Wet blanket, huh? We'll see who's the wet blanket once I've skinned you alive! Just because I like to mind my own business and have learned from experience that snooping in someone's private stuff can lead to some pretty nasty things." Kenny shrugged and said:

"Fine, you don't have to, but me, Dev and Jay will read it ourselves."

"Amber, me and Dev already read two entries of the diary and I wouldn't say that it has any real deep personal thoughts, it's more like an observer's journal." Jaylynn said to her best friend guilty. Amber paused as if having an inner conflict ragng inside her.

"Amber, reading the diary, it wouldn't be the same without you. Isn't that right Devlin?" Jaylynn asked turning to the ebony haired boy. Both tawny haired pyro and raven-haired absorber blushed.

"Yay." Devlin said, the blush on his face darkened and he averted his coal black eyes from meeting Amber's brown ones.

"Alright, I guess, I'm in. Somebody needs to supervise you guys." Jaylynn raised her eyebrow.

"Supervise? If anyone needs supervision, Amber, it's you. Remember when you tippeed the mess hall at Halloway." A devious smirk crossed Amber's features, that seemed really foregien to Kenny and Devlin.  
"

Yep."

"That's the spirit! I'll read you guys the second entry." Jaylynn smiled.

"Wait! Why aren't you readin the first! Me and Amber don't know what happens in the beginning!" Jaylynn narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

"Because the first one is boring and it talks about is the growing bond between Mom, Uncle Ben and Kevin and the first meeting of Kate Hale." Jaylynn snapped in a very Gwendolyn Tennyson-like manner.

"Now, shall we begin?" She asked. Amber, Devlin and Kenny nodded and Jaylynn cleared her throat.

_**"April 22nd,**_

_**Kate is beginning to grow on me, she is becoming more useful to the team than I thought. We found out today she has super strength, which seems much more useful than the ability to fly. Though me and Kevin have our doubts about her being of pyronite lineage.  
Kate thinks I have a crush on Kevin. She gave a note today saying:  
I know you want him so take him.  
I guess she doesn't want Kevin for herself like I thought she did. Maybe she just wanted someone to flirt with, seeing that Kevin is the only male on our team that isn't dating. She can't flirt with Ben, seeing that he's dating Julie.  
Everything is quiet, there hasn't been any alien activity in a week. It's way too quiet! Something big is going to happen and I fear it maybe too big for us to handle.  
We met Rian today, another plumber's kid, Rian has the ability to find someone by touching something that belong to that person and by touching a person, he could tell a person's future.  
Rian told me that I was going to get married and have 3 children, but he said to keep an eye on my only daughter, she's going to be a lot of trouble. I asked who I would get married to and he replied that he couldn't tell me because it might change the set future. Rian told Ben he would become a great hero by the name of Ben Ten Thousand and that was going to have 3 kids, like me, and get married twice, but what made me really estatic when Rian told Ben of Kevin's future. He said that he would become a great warrior and a hero and Ben's children would call him "Uncle Kevin"  
Kate is going to have a daughter and she's going to to be like Kate's Carbon copy. I hope her daughter and my daughter are born close together so that they can be friends.  
I asked Rian if Kevin would have any children. He smiled at me and nodded yes then said:  
"His**_ **_daughter is quite the trouble maker, though her heart is in the right place, but her twin brother is the rational one, a lot like his mother."  
I hope that Kevin's daughter and my daughter will get along."_**

After Jaylynn finished, everyone was silent, drinking in the information.

"That doesn't make any sense at all!!" Amber shouted, annoyance in her tone, "Kevin isn't a hero and he only has a son! Gwen only has a daughter and she isn't married and Kenny, I'm sure, you don't call Kevin,"Uncle Kevin." The future that Rian told them was fake!" Devlin frowned and Kenny, for once in his life said something quite intelligent.

"We don't know that. There's a possiblity that in OUR future it could happen." Three jaws dropped.

"Kenny!? Did you say something intelligent?" Jaylynn asked, her emerald eyes wide. Jaylynn brushed her red bangs out of her eyes, to look at him better. Kenny glared at her.

"Yes, Jay, I did, don't act surprised." Jaylynn shook her head and decided to dismiss it.

"Guys, anyone else want to read, my throat is getting sore." Jaylynn croaked, massaging her throat.

"I'll read." Said Devlin, then looked around, "if we all stil want to read?" Amber and Kenny nodded and Devlin cleared his throat.

"**_April 23rd,_**

**_I think Rian likes Kate. When Kate comes near him, he blushes and whenever Ben or Kevin touch her, he glares at them. Ben decided we should go to the movies. Kevin said that since he was driving us there, he should pick the movie, of course the guys agreed, neither of them seeing Kevin's smirk and me and Kate's warning glances.  
We didn't go to the movies, we went to a drive-through, it was fun and old black and white movies were playing. Rian and Kate were on the play ground set all night, acting like idiots. Me and Kevin took pictures for black mail. Ben actually watched the movie and ended up falling asleep in Kevin's car and Kevin ended up whining about Ben drooling on the leather. I swear, he is totally obessesed with his car.  
Any way,me and Kevin just ended up talking about all sorts of things, but he defiantly avoided answering any questions dealing with the Null Void, which is fine with me as long as he's ok with everything.  
Kate and Rian ened up asleep on the slide and me and Kevin decided to take some magic markers and draw all over their faces. Kevin commented that what I was doing was Gwen-like and I said I didn't give a damn.  
Me and Kevin ened up on the swings, watching Godzilla together and making jokes about the bad graffics and the unrealistic aliens. I really had a good time.  
In the end, me and Kevin ended up lifting Kate and Rian into the car. Those two were out cold, seriously! I dropped Rian twice and he didn't even stirr. In a way I'm jealous of their ability to sleep like that_**."

Devlin finished and sucked in a deep breath.

"Jeez!" Kenny whistled and Amber smiled and laying her head down on the x where she had crossed her arms, while laying down on the ground.

"I kinda liked listening to these. We should do this often."

"So, it isn't the lowest of the low?" Kenny asked questioned the tawny haired girl. Amber smiled lazily and shrugged.

"No. Defiantly not."

"I think we should read two passages every night before dinner." Devlin said, closing the diary.

"Agreed." Jaylynn said, nodding.

"And from now on, we read this diary together and ONLY together." Kenny said, looking directly at Jaylynn and Devlin. The two nodded.

"DINNER GUYS!!" Gwendolyn called.

"The Mischeivous Four is ajourned." Kenny said with a smirk.

"The Mischeivous what?" Amber asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Mischeivous Four. Dad likes to call us that." Kenny said. Jaylynn shrugged.

"I guess it fits. Ok. We're the Mischeivous Four." The others nodded in agreed and the Mischeivous Four was formed.

--

**Jaylynn: That was stupid**

**Sirri: -sigh- I'm done caring what you think**

**Devlin: XD**

**Sirri: Also: Poll!**

**Who is your favorite mischeivous 4?**

**Devlin?**

**Amber?**

**Kenny?**

**Jaylynn? VOTE NOW!!**

**Amber, Devlin, Kenny and Jaylynn: PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Kevin's Escape

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**Btw: if you think you know who Jaylynn's dad is...just send me a review with your answer.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**GWEN/??**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is unknown information (Only Gwen knows...), has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at.**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny**

* * *

Chapter 6  
Kevin's Escape

Kevin Levin took a greedy gulp of air the minute he escaped. Freedom. It felt so good! Kevin immediately cut the alarm power, sucking in the energy, licks of electricity jumping into his body. A wicked smirk lit across his face.  
Suddenly the faces of Gwendolyn, Devlin, Ben and Kenny flashed into his mind. 'Gwen' Kevin thought, touching the base of his throat where his lock had once took space. God, he missed her! He missed everything about her! Her eyes. Her lips. Smiling. Watching him. Her kisses. The feeling of her skin against his. The way his name rolled off her tongue. He wanted her. Kevin hadn't seen her in almost eleven years and the only thing of her he had in that hell, the Null Void, was fantasies.  
Devlin. His son. The child he hadn't spent much time with, especially with all those years in the Null Void and he had been taken from him. His own flesh and blood turned against him, all because of Ben Tennyson!!  
At the mere thought of the brunette, Kevin snarled. When he wasn't thinking of Gwendolyn and Devlin, he was fantasizing about the hero in a pile of gore and grizzle or him ripping the xenomorphic into spreads.  
And that blasted boy! Ben Tennyson's wretched son, who used his friendship with Devlin to turn him against his own father! He would surely pay! Ben Tennyson would know find out what's like to lose a son, even if it was the last thing Kevin Levin did.  
Kevin returned his hand on top of the Null Void generator controls and began to suck its energy away, after closing it.

"Sorry losers, but you have to find your own way out!" Kevin called mockingly. He smirked, the Null Void looked like it had never been opened. 'Good' Kevin thought to himself. The later Ben Tennyson knew of his escape the better. Kevin pulled his hand away from the machine and pressed it against the wall, taking in as much energy as he could, feeling it all surge and ripple through his body. The power soon went out and Kevin laughed coldly.

"Now to find my Gwen." He muttered under his breath, walking away.

Devlin felt a strange feeling enter his stomach. The feeling that something horrible had happened and awoke the butterflies in his stomach, letting them upset his system He wasn't the only one.  
Jaylynn suddenly looked alarmed, she was no longer slouching against her seat with a playful look across her, but a mask of sudden awareness and alert was painted across her face.  
Gwendolyn noticed this and frowned. Both Devlin and Jaylynn looked upset. She raised an eyebrow. 'Curious.' She thought to herself. Suddenly the power went out.

"Aw, man!" Kenny shouted. Gwenny screamed, being the six-year-old girl she was, she had a fear of the dark.

"Stay calm." Ben voiced. Gwendolyn's frown deepened and Devlin yelled.

"I got it!" The lights flickered and Jaylynn yelled.

"I'll help." Gwendolyn saw Jaylynn's silhouette appear next to Devlin's and Gwendolyn let her heart threaten to leap out of her chest. 'What is she thinking?" Gwendolyn screamed in her head. The lights went back on.

"Thanks!" Devlin said to Jaylynn, who nodded in return.Ben frowned and looked at the two raven-haired kids.

"What did you do, Jaylynn?"Ben then looked at Gwendolyn with a suspicious look. Gwendolyn sallowed nervously.

"I repositioned his hand, why?" Jaylynn said, giving him a confused look, nobody but Gwendolyn noticed Devlin's confused look. Devlin looked Gwendolyn in the eyes with an unspoken sentence lit. Jaylynn can absorb and control energy like him.

"Oh. Never mind." Ben let out a sigh of relief and Gwendolyn glared at him.

They went back to dinner and Max, Kenny's older half brother had joined them for dinner and began telling them about his adventures. Grandpa Max arguing with Gwenny over the differences over eggs with sausages and eggs with hot dogs.  
Kenny was making experiments with his food while Jaylynn and Devlin watch. Amber was arguing with Ben over the topic that Amber was exactly like her mother, Kate.

"I am nothing like my mother!"

"You're exactly like your mother!"

"But my mom is lame!"

"No, she was very immature in my teen years, just like you!"

"Speak for yourself, Ben, you were extremely immature." Gwendolyn said with a sigh.

Jaylynn zoned out of the arguement. She was still shaken over the feeling she had gotten. It had never been so strong before and that's the part that scared her.

"Dad?" Kenny asked. Ben pulled away from the debate to look at his son.

"Yes?"

"Can Jaylynn and Devlin sleep over?" Ben massaged his temples and sighed.

"Kenny, we can't fit all four of you here, especially when it's occupied by your sister and brother too, that's why Devlin's staying with Aunt Gwendolyn. Besides where you will you sleep?"

"In the living room! I promise not to make a mess! Promise!" Ben stared at his son and sighed.

"Talk to your Aunt Gwendolyn." Kenny pumped his fist and then put on th puppy eyes.

"Aunt Gwendolyn?" He puffed out his lower lip. Gwendolyn rolled her eyes.

"Sure."

"Yes!" Kenny cheered and did a cheesy victory dance making Amber, Jaylynn and Devlin sweat drop.

"Oh my god." Amber said, smacking her head against the table.

"Spaz." Jaylynn muttered under her breath.

"Why are we friends with him again?" Devlin muttered. Jaylynn buried her head in her hands.

"I don't know."

"Dude, that was an over kill." Max smiled, grinning down at his half brother. Kenny sighed.

"I know, I acted very uncool."

"No, Kenny. You ARE very uncool." Said, Jaylynn, shaking her head. Gwendolyn then stood up.

"I'm going to get Jaylynn and Devlin's stuff, I'll be back ok?" Ben nodded.

"Dad, can we be excused?" Kenny asked, pointing to himself, Jaylynn, Devlin and Amber. Ben shrugged and said:

"Sure." The four sped off, before you can say "Kevin escaped from the Null Void!"

"Are we going to read another entry?" Amber asked, pulling her tawny hair into a ponytail. Jaylynn chuckled.

"Look, who's all into it!" Jaylynn said, smirking. Amber threw a pillow at Jaylynn.

"Shut up!, Jay!" Devlin rolled his eyes.

"Amber, you're reading."

"Why can't I read?" Kenny whined.

"Because you can't read!" Devlin snapped.

"What makes you say that?" Kenny said, glaring at the black haired boy.

"Because you're an idiot!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"SHUT UP!! BOTH OF YOU ARE IDIOTS!!" Jaylynn shouted. The two boys stared at her.

"Now, Amber, begin."

**_"April 23th,_**

**_Today we met Kate's half brother Mikey. He is a one younger than Kate, but her total opposite. Kate is really short, Mikey is really tall. Kate is a punk, she's energitic and caustic in attitude and she's also smart-witted. Mikey is lazy, honest, sweet and is a little on the slow side. He doesn't have powers like Kate, but he's pretty strong.  
Kevin doesn't like him and says he's up to something. I think Kevin is jealous just because Mikey was helping me in the kitchen today, making everyone lunch. I like I said, him and Kate are total opposite, Kate burns even water, but Mikey! Mikey is a chef god!!"_** Amber finished. Jaylynn raised an eyebrow.

"That was short." Devlin said. Jaylynn nodded. Kenny suddenly attacked Amber with his pillow and yelled:

"Pillow fight!!"

Gwendolyn Tennyson dropped her keys in the tray next to the door to her dark penthouse apartment.

"Hello Gwen." She knew that voice too knew. She turned around to meet the onyx eyes.

"Kevin." She breathed. Kevin smiled at her, before kissing her on the lips.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Kevin chuckled, "too long for my tastes." This time Gwendolyn pushed her lips against his.

--

**Sirri: YAY!! GWEVINESS!!**

**Jaylynn: watever**

**Devlin: who cares**

**Sirri: EVERYONE!!**

**Kenny: I can't believe you made this a Gwevin fic**

**Sirri: I can't believe you haven't shut up yet.**

**Amber: T.T PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Morning People

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**Note: If chapter is lemon scented. Just telling you now.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is unknown information (Only Gwen knows...), has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at.**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny**

* * *

Chapter 7  
Morning People

Gwendolyn snuggled into her pillow. Her extremely warm, smooth yet solid pillow that was rhymathically moving up and down. For the first time in a long time, she was content.

"Gwen." She whimpered, her mind was being cruel, making her believe that Kevin was with her.  
Something smooth brushed against Gwendolyn's forehead which she vaguely recognized as a kiss. Gwendolyn opened her eyes to meet the coal black eyes of Kevin.  
He kissed her again, this time on the lips. Gwendolyn snuggled against him.

"I missed you so much." He murmured, running a hand through her scarlet hair. Gwendolyn blushed.

"Same here." Gwendolyn touched the lock. Kevin looked at the lock, recognizing it and smirked.

"You still have that?" Kevin took the lock into his hands to found something else. Behind the lock, on the same chain, was a ring.

The ring was beautiful. The band was white gold and the gem was a shining pink diamond. Kevin stared at it, before dropping the lock and gentally picking up the ring with ginger care.

"Why don't you wear it on your finger, like you're susposed to." He murmured. Gwendolyn glared at him.

"The world would not be kind to the wife of Kevin Levin." She sighed. Kevin frowned but said nothing to deny her claim.

"Why did you leave Devlin with Rosie?" Gwendolyn froze and blinked.

"Who?" Kevin narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"Don't play dumb with me. Devlin. OUR SON. I don't believe any of the shit Rosie told me about Devlin being her son. I was NEVER unfaithful to you, none the less with Rosie. Besides it's obvious. Devlin acts like you, always trying to do the right thing." Gwendolyn sighed.

"Jaylynn's just like you. Always causing havoc and doing things that usuallu benefit herself." Gwendolyn muttered under her breath, but Kevin heard it and stared at her.

"Who?" Gwendolyn froze.

"Nobody." He arched an eyebrow.

"Gwen?" Kevin pressed. No answer met him.

"Gwen?" He asked again in a demanding tone. Gwendolyn glared at him.

"Kevin, just let it go. I don't want to fight." Kevin sighed.

"Gwen, honey, I'm going to have to leave soon." Kevin said, grabbing her hands. She sighed.

"I know." He kissed her lips and played with her ring.

"Go." Gwendolyn whispered. Kevin sighed and got up from the bed. Gwendolyn couldn't help but admire him and his obvious comfort in walking around dressed only in his skin. Gwendolyn was never comfortable with herself and usually felt embarassed with her body even when she was alone.  
She watched him dress and got out of the bed and immediantly put on her black silk bathrobe.

"Don't wait up for me." He said with a smirk before stealing another kiss from her for the last time. Gwendolyn glared at the convict and put her hand on her hip.

"Who said I was going to?" Kevin chuckled.

"You're not going to rat me out are you?" Kevin asked her, a serious look crossing her face. Gwendolyn shook her head.

"No, as long as you don't do anything bad or harm anyone I love." She sighed.

"You were in the Null Void for a really good reason, Kevin, I really should tell Ben, but some how you've always had a hold on me." Gwendolyn in a distant voice. Kevin nodded.

"Bye."

"Good bye." When he left, Gwendolyn sunk down to the floor and cried. What had she done.

Devlin Levin learned a very important lesson. Never under any circumstances wake up Amber Arston. Kenny learned that lesson too, but the hard way.  
Kenny had always been a morning person. Devlin and Jaylynn were more comfortable and lively during the night, as they both found out and Amber was at her best at the afternoon.  
After obxiously waking up Devlin and Jaylynn and receiving twp twin black eyes. Devlin purposely punched him, Jaylynn more or less out of relax. Kenny decided to wake up Amber. Bad idea.

"Amber!" Kenny shouted in Amber's ear while jumping on her. Suddenly, Kenny was thrown off Amber, a pillow kissing his face. Amber lunged in a feline-like manner and tackled the brunette and took the pillow off his face and began to repeatedly hit Kenny. Jaylynn and Devlin stared at them, trying to maintain their giggling.

"DO!" Amber hit him on the left side of his face.

"YOU!" The pillow was smashed agains the right side of his face.

"KNOW!" The cushion hit the crown of his head.

"WHAT!" The tawny haired girl hit him on the chin.

"TIME!" She hit him again on the forehead.

"IT!" The pillow smacked against his nose.

"IS!?" Amber brought down the pillow with full force upon his face.

"6:45?" Kenny whimpered as the pyro again to bop him rapidly with her pillow. The two raven-haired kids snickering.

"Sorry! Amber please! Uncle! Uncle! Heel! Stop!" Kenny shouted. Jaylynn began to howl with laughter and Devlin began to chuckle.

"I think I'm in love." Jaylynn laughed harder when Devlin said this.

"Devlin, your dream girl is a Kenny abuser!"

"Yep."

"Amber, please stop!" Kenny whined. Amber halted for a second.

"Learned your lesson?" Amber growled, grabbing the brunette by the collar.

"Promise me that you'll never wake me up again!" She hissed. Brown eyes flashing dangerously reminding everyone she was Kate Hale's daughter.

"I promise! I promise!" Kenny whimpered patheitically. Amber let go of Kenny's collar and stood.

"I'm hungry." Kenny whined. Amber rolled her eyes at the Tennyson boy.

"Me too." Said Devlin, his stomach growling.

"Boys." She sighed. "Always thinking with their stomachs." Jaylynn looked at Devlin and Kenny and then nodded her agreement.  
They walked into the kitchen to find Max Tennyson (A/N: NOT Grandpa Max. Max as in Ben's son.) making french toast.

"Hey little bro!" Max said in a loud tone that made Jaylynn, Devlin and Amber twitch.

"Are all Tennysons morning people! Jesus Christ! So fricking loud!" Devlin yelled. Jaylynn whacked him on the head.

"I'm a Tennyson and I'm not loud and I'm certainly not a morning person!" Jaylynn growled. Devlin blinked.

"Then you must be a black sheep." This earned Devlin another whack on the head. Max and Kenny grinned.

"She is defiantly a black sheep."

--

**Devlin: So...Gwen is my mommy?**

**Sirri: Yep**

**Amber: you just did that to fufill your dark Gwevin desires**

**Sirri: Yep**

**Jaylynn: Kevin doesn't know I exsist?**

**Sirri: Yep**

**Devlin: Can you say no?**

**Sirri: no**

**Amber, Devlin, Jaylynn and Kenny: -SWEAT DROP-**

**Kenny: PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. OliverReid Benjamin

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**Note: If chapter is lemon scented. Just telling you now.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is unknown information (Only Gwen knows...), has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at.**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny**

* * *

Chapter 8  
Oliver-Reid Benjamin

It had two months since the slumber party and Jaylynn and Devlin had noticed a change in Gwendolyn's mood. Jaylynn hand especially noted that her mother was more snappy with Devlin than everyone else and tended to make harsher punishments than usual with the two.  
Jaylynn also was getting the feeling that someone was watching her and had shared this with Devlin, who said that he felt the same way too.  
Entering her home, Jaylynn dropped her house keys in the tray next to the door and yelled:

"Mom! I'm home! Devlin's at Uncle Ben's hanging out with Kenny! He'll be home later!" Silence met Jaylynn. She frowned.

"Mom?" She walked down the hallway to see her mother's bedroom door opened.

"Mother?" Jaylynn suddenly heard sniffling. She walked in to see her mother curled up, feetle position on her bed.

"Hi Sweetie." Gwendolyn murmured. Jaylynn hugged Gwendolyn and nuzzled her head into her shoulder.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Gwendolyn stiffed once hearing 'Mommy', Jaylynn hadn't called her that since she turned 7. Gwendolyn hugged her daughter close to her. Jaylynn looked up at her mother with questioning emerald eyes.

"Jaylynn..." Gwendolyn ran a hand through Jaylynn's silky soft ink black hair and brushed away the red-orange bangs from her eyes and planted a kiss on her pale forehead.

"Lynn..." Jaylynn winced. She hated being called Lynn, it usually meant something bad.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Jaylynn grabbed the hands of the fiery haired woman.

"Lynn...Jaylynn...I'm...I'm pregnant." Jaylynn froze.

"WOAH!! WOAH!! TIME OUT!!" Jaylynn shouted, startling her mother.

"When did you get pregnant?!" Jaylynn asked her mother. Gwendolyn stared at her feet. Jaylynn smacked her hand against her forehead.

"Why do I have to have the parent roll in this? It should be the other way around, you're susposed to be the responsible one, I'm the reckless brazen child remember? This is ssssoooooo wrong on so many levels." Gwendolyn glared at her child (Jaylynn) but said nothing.

"Are you going to answer me?" Jaylynn asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Two months ago."

"Sorry?"  
"Two months ago." Jaylynn blinked.

"Let me guess, on the night me and Dev were at Uncle Ben's?" Jaylynn asked shaking her head. Gwendolyn nodded and Jaylynn sighed.

"I thought you were the most responsible adult I know..." Jaylynn shook her head, "but now I don't know." The raven haired girl bit her lip.

"Did you tell Uncle Ben?" Gwendolyn stiffened. Jaylynn sighed.

"You didn't did you?" Gwendolyn twitched and Jaylynn hugged her tightly.

"You have to tell him Mom." Gwendolyn hugged her daughter back.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready, dear." Jaylynn nodded before saying:

"Just don't tell him when it's too late." Gwendolyn nodded and Jaylynn suddenly noticed the bump beginning to form on her abodem.

"Hey Mom?" Gwendolyn made a 'hmm' sound and looked at Jaylynn.

"Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" Gwendolyn brightened.

"Jaylynn, get me the spell book with the brown leather cover and a skull on the spine." Jaylynn nodded and for once obeyed the fiery haired sorceress.

"Here." Jaylynn handed the spell book to her. Gwendolyn flipped through the pages.

"There!" She pointed her finger underneath a spell.

"Rapa Veritas Prego!" She put her hands on her abodem. A faint blue energy enclosed the area and Gwendolyn muttered something that sounded like:  
"Damn you Kevin." or "I wanted another little girl." She then sighed.

"It's a boy." Jaylynn squealed in delight.

"Oh! So I have a little brother! Name him Damon, Zeke or Jason!"

"Oliver." Gwendolyn said suddenly. Jaylynn made a face.

"Oliver?"

"Yes, Oliver. Oliver-Reid Benjamin. Ollie for short." Jaylynn frowned at the name.

"You can't give a nice name to a kid for your life." Gwendolyn glared at the emerald eyed girl.

"What do you mean by that?!" The pregnant woman snapped.

"I mean, Oliver-Reid Benjamin Tennyson? Jaylynn Verdona Tennyson? Who names their kids that!"

"Hey! My names aren't as bad as your Uncle Ben's names! Maxwell Zyphar Tennyson? Gwendolyn Juliana Tennyson? Kenneth Kirby Tennyson! I mean seriously, who names their kid, Ken? Psychos. My parents and apparently Ben! They seem to want their kid picked on! 'Hey Ken where's Barbie?' That shit happens! And then give the poor kid the middle name Kirby? Come on! At least I gave you a cool name! Jaylynn! Jaylynn Kronia was a Greek popstar!" Jaylynn blinked. Her mother was scarier with the mood swings.

"Hey! I'm home!" Devlin's voice called. Jaylynn turned to Gwendolyn.

"You're going to have to tell him." Gwendolyn sighed.

"Hey Dev! We're in Mom's room! The door's open!"

Kale Arston smirked when he saw Kevin Levin leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
Kale looked at his watch, smirked and then said:

"You're late."

"I said I'd be here and I'm here. Long time no see, Kale." Kale shook hands with the raven haired man. The man who had been the father figure that his own father could not do.

"Good to see you, Boss." Kevin smiled.

"How's your mother?" Kale raised an eyebrow. How the hell did he know he had come into contact with his mother after six years?

"Raving to my father of the possiblity that your son might have a twin. I went myself to check out the girl. She's defiantly yours. Personality wise. She looks completely like Gwen Tennyson, her mother, your wife. Her name's Jaylynn." Said Kale, running a hand through his golden brown hair. Kevin stared at him.

"Twins?! What's the girl's surname and age?"

"Jaylynn Verdona Tennyson. Age 10." Kevin's eyebrows furrowed. He then recalled Gwendolyn's rabble. 'Jaylynn's a lot like you. Full of herself and always working things to her benefit.' Kevin scowled.

"A daughter, huh?" He muttered. It wasn't the fact that Jaylynn existed that bothered him, but the fact that Gwendolyn had kept her exsistence away from him that did.

"Kale, I have a job for you." Kevin paused, "I need you to watch and take notes on Devlin, Jaylynn and Gwen for me, watch close contacts as well." Kale's dark grey eyes brightened.

"What's in it for me?"

"A big handsome sum of money."

--

**Sirri: Yay.**

**Devlin and Jaylynn: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE US TWINS!!**

**Amber: I believe it.**

**Kenny: Amber, nobody cares what you think, you're just a slightly important OC**

**Amber: -Kills Kenny-**

**Jaylynn and Devlin: O.O'**

**Devlin: She gets scarier everytime I see her...that's hot.**

**Amber: -wink-**

**Jaylynn: -smacks her hand against her forehead- Oh brother**

**Devlin: Yes**

**Sirri: -sweat drop- PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Heir

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**Note: If chapter is lemon scented. Just telling you now.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is unknown information (Only Gwen knows...), has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at.**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny**

* * *

Chapter 9  
Heir

Their mission was almost complete. Just a few more minutes and they would be safe. Hopefully, their client wouldn't be displeased. She was scary when displeased.  
They opened the door to the base and slammed it behind them. A pregnant red haired woman stood outside the kitchen, her green eyes narrowed into glaring slits.

"What took you so long?" She hissed. The two agents ignored the comment. They held out a grocery bag.

"Here's the present." They then handed her the bag. Her face brightened.

"Thanks guys!" She hugged the agents.

"It's no problem Mom!"

"Yeah, really, it wasn't a problem." The agents said, dissolving from their mission mode, becoming once again, Devlin Levin and Jaylynn Tennyson. Gwendolyn smiled and patted each child on the head. She pulled out the barbque chips, peanut butter can and watermelon sobert from the bag and turned to the two raven-haired children.

"You two want some?" Jaylynn and Devlin exchanged a look of horror.

"No thank you." They said, in sync. Gwendolyn shrugged and began to make her toxic treat.

Amber Arston curled herself up on the couch, in the Tennyson's vast living room, to nap. Everyone who knew her thought she had very feline-like traits. She smiled lazily when closing her exhausted eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well, she kept having dreams about her brother. Kale. Amber frowned. She hadn't seen Kale since she was

_-flash back-_

"Rawr!" 4 year old Amber growled, pouncing on her 15 year old brother. Kale laughed.

"Down tiger! Don't eat me!" Amber giggled and Kale tickled her. A broad smile on his face. His warm gray eyes laughing.

"Amber, easy girl!" Kale winced as Amber pulled on a chunk of his hair.

"There he is!" A Plumber officer yelled. Suddenly, Amber found Kale handcuffed.

"What are you doing?" Kate hissed, flames covering her fists.

"Stay away from my son!" She yelled, her gray blue eyes flashing dangerously. The officer turned to Kate.

"Commander Hale! Your son, Kale Matthew Arston is under arrest for accomplicing the ingalactic crime lord, Kevin Levin. or better known as Kevin 11,000." Kate blinked and Kale looked at the Plumber officer with wide eyes. Amber grabbed onto Kale's legs.

"Kale! Don't leave me!"

"Kate, what's going on?" Calvin Arston asked his wife.

"Commander Hale! General Arston! You can not interfer with this, if you do, you will be stripped of your titles and exspelled from the Plumbers." The officer commanded. Kate and Cal narrowed their eyes.

"We're your superiors, officer. You have no authority over us! Show some respect! Stand down!" Kate hissed. The officer smirked at the tawny haired woman.

"I thought you might say that, Commander. That's why I was given this!" The officer handed her a document. Kate's eyes scanned over the document, her hands shaking. Amber hugged her brother's lefs harder, tears rolling down her heart shaped face.

"Don't take my brother away!" The officer looked down at the young girl with a sneer.

"Your brother did this to himself! He shouldn't have made friends with criminals!"

"You're not taking my son." Said Kate. The officer turned to her.

"What was that, Commander!" He snapped at Kate.

"You're not taking my son." She repeated before flicking the officer on the forehead, making him lose conscious. Kate turned to her son.

"Leave." Kale stared at his mother.

"What?"

"Kale, you have to leave, if he wakes up and you're still here, he'll arrest you." Kate said, a tear slipping down the side of her face. Kate hugged her son.

"Is Kevin out of the Null Void? He did escape without Ben's knowing?"

"Yes, he's visiting his son on Saturn." Kale said. Kate sighed.

"Kale, go tell Kevin what has happened, you stay with him got it?" Kale stared at Kate with wide eyes. Kate continued.

"Tell him, I need him to help you, he'll listen, he knows what's good for him." Kale blinked.

"You know my boss?" Kate grimaced.

"Grew up with the bastard. I'm the one who tried to set him up with Gwen Tennyson."

"Go Kale." Cal said, handing his son a bag. Kale looked down at Amber with sad eyes.

"Amber, I can't stay with you." Amber looked up at her brother with pleading eyes.

"Can I go with you, Kale?" Kale sighed and kneeled to Amber's eye level.

"No. You need to stay with Mom and Dad and a good girl, ok?" He asked. Amber flung her arms around him.

"What if I never see you again?"

"You will trust me." Kale took off his black choker and gave it to Amber.

"Here. Now you'll always have a piece of me with you." Kale hugged Amber.

"Good bye, Amber. I love you and I'll really miss you."

"I love you too, Kale. Bye." Amber choked. Kale patted her on the back. Kale then stood up and hugged and kissed his mother and father good bye before walking out the front door. Walking out of his little sister's life

-flash back-

Amber grabbed at the choker around her. She missed him. Amber hadn't seen or heard from Kale in six years and his face was beginning to fade from her memories. She could barely remember his warm gray eyes.  
Amber felt a shiver run down her spine. Someone was in the room with her. Some how the presence felt oddly familiar and comforting.

"Kale?" She whispered. She heard the soft foot steps and turned around to meet the eyes of a man no longer than 21.  
He had shaggy sandy brown hair and gray eyes that were tinted slightly blue. His skin was fair and slightly freckled. He was thin with a musclar build and was rather tall.  
Amber froze in her spot, afraid to move, afraid that if she did he would disappear. She knew those eyes anywhere.

"Long time no see little sis..."

"Kale?!"

Kevin Levin smirked at the sight of Boss Xhance's face when he saw him.

"Hello Xhance."

"It's Boss Xhance, now, Levin, aren't you susposed to be vacationing in the Null Void?" Kevin's dark eyes narrowed at the crime lord.

"I want my title back! And that's what I'm here for!" The boss laughed.

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, it doesn't matter if you challenge me, because if I lose, my son, Xitag, gets the position of boss and since he's 11, he can't be challenged until he turns 15, unless someone his own age defeats him. So go on kill me, Kevin, you have no heir to defeat my son!" Kevin smirked.

"That's where you're wrong. I have twin heirs. A boy and a girl." Xhance's mouth formed an O. Kevin took the dagger hidden in sleeve of the black trench coat he was wearing and jabbed into the chest of crime lord, Boss Xhance.

--

**Jaylynn: So...random**

**Devlin: I know**

**Amber: I have a brother?**

**Kale: Yep**

**Amber: -squeals and hugs Kale-**

**Kale: Off!!**

**Amber: KALE!!**

**Kale: -winces- PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Kidnapped!

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is unknown information (Only Gwen knows...), has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at.**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny**

* * *

Chapter 10  
Kidnapped!

"Kale?!" Amber stared up at her brother with wide eyes. Kale gave her a sad smile.

"Hello Amber." Amber leapt from the couch in a rather feline manner and hugged her older brother.

"What are you doing here?" Amber asked. Kale's smile faltered.

"I was in the neighborhood and wanted to see a friendly smiling face." Amber narrowed her honey colored eyes.

"You're lying, Kale. How would you know I was with the Tennysons?" Kale's eyes went wide a fraction. 'Damn, she's quicker than I thought' Kale inwardly cursed.

"I got a tip from Mom you were here." Amber tilted her head to the side, trying to poke at Kale's claim.

"Oh." Kale kissed the crown of Amber's head then knelt to her height.

"Amber, promise me that if you ever meet someone with a malevolent or even rogue-like aura, you won't fight them?" Amber looked at the golden haired young man with confusion.

"Aura?"

"Yes, Auras. Haven't you ever felt you knew what a person was like before you even met them?" Amber's eyes lit up.

"Yes! When I first met Jaylynn, I knew she was an unusual person before I eventalked to her. Oh! When I met Devlin, before I even said 'Nice to meet you I knew he was a sweet heart!" Amber smiled brightly, " Those are auras, huh? I think auras have a color feel to them." Kale smiled broadly.

"You've grasped them better than I thought." Kale stroked his chin, "What color aura do I have, Amber? What is MY aura like?" Amber closed her eyes.

"Golden orange. You have a kind of anti-hero type of aura too. Not rogue, but not hero or kind aura." Amber opened her eyes.

"My aura is a soft maroon. It's a slightly troubled aura, also a benvolent one." She said then laughed.

"My bestfriend, Jaylynn has a dark purple aura, she's a troubled soul like me, but her flow is kinda like yours, anti-hero, she seems a bit more rogue. Devlin's is navy blue. Troubled again, he is also strained because of something dealing with his family. Kenny's aura is an acid green, mischevious, more heroic than the rest of us, but more mischeivous than the rest of us." Amber frowned, " Jaylynn is darker than everyone else, I thoguht Devlin would be darker, he IS dark, but Jaylynn is a tad bit darker than him." Kale raised an eyebrow. 'One twin, the girl, she has a dark heart. The boss is gonna wanna know this'

"Kale, why do I have these abilities?"

"We got them from Dad. He's an empath, remember?" Amber nodded and Kale sighed.

"Amber, I have to go." Amber looked up at him with sad brown eyes.

"Why?"

"I have places to go and people to see." Amber shrugged and then hugged him.

"Good bye, Kale." Kale tightened his hold on her.

"Good bye, Amber."

Kevin Levin leaned against the side of the broken down industrial manufactor building. 'Kale, where the hell are you?' He thought to himself, a sour look crossing his face.

"Hey Kev." The grey-blue eyed rogue said to the ebony haired convict. 'Think of the devil'

"Report?" Kevin asked in a bored tone. Kale chuckled.

"Business as always. No warm fuzzy feelings for the messager boy, I see." Kale sighed. A wicked smirk than crossed the young man's face.

"Congrats." Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Your wife is eggo as prego. I assume it's yours." Kevin raised his eyebrow higher.

"Let me guess, about three months along."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner." Kale laughed and Kevin shook his head.

"I put her in a bad position." Kevin sighed, "not something I wanted to do."

"I wonder if Tennyson knows its yours?" Kale said with a smirk. This made Kevin grin wickedly.

"I hope so, I want to see Benji's face when finds out I nailed his cousin...again." Kale frowned.

"I don't think he knows Jaylynn's yours. Gwen did a good job covering her tracks. She 'dated' a guy that looked a lot like you then dumped him claiming Jaylynn was his, but I saw Jaylynn use her abilities inside her room. She can absorb energy and solids." Kale paused, " She fooled everyone into thinking that except Max Tennyson, her grandfather, I read up on his journals. Points out every fact that could prove Jaylynn to be yours. He knows. He also believes that Jaylynn and Devlin are twins. Devlin acts like Gwen." Kale sighed. Kevin nodded.

"The old man was always pretty damn smart." Kale nodded.

"Speaking of the twins, I got some information from my sister." Kevin glared at the young man.

"I thought I told you not to come into contact with ANY of them." Kale bowed his head.

"I know, but you know how it feels to be forced away from your family. I recall you knocked up your wife the minute you got out of the Null Void." Kevin glared at him, but said nothing.

"Apparently, Amber still trusts me, her abilities are quite unique." Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Keep talking."

"She's an empath. A far stronger empath tham myself. A prodigy. She says Jaylynn has a dark heart. She's more malevolent than Devlin. Amber gave her anti-hero status." Kale smirked.

"You want to hail the mantle of ingalatic crime lord again, but you need an heir to face off Xhance's kid. I say Jaylynn will be more willing to join than Devlin, especially after what happened last time you dealt with your son." Kale said with a sigh. Kevin nodded.

"Well done, Kale, you're dismissed."

"Ready! Set! Go!" Amber shouted, throwing her red bandana into the air. Devlin, Jaylynn and Kenny speeded off on their hover boards. Amber activated her own black and grey board and trailed after them.

Amber suddenly felt a strange aura appoarching, a black aura, a rogue, almost completely evil aura. Amber frowned and read it more carefully. It was defiantly coming towards THEM with a bad intention. It stopped in front of Devlin, Jaylynn and Kenny. Amber sped up to see a man with black long straight hair, dark eyes, tall, extremely muscular with a 'x' scar on his chin. He seemed to have a handsome face, yet it looked some what arrogent. A wicked smirk cross his face.

"Hello son." Devlin started to shake and a look of fear crossed his face.

"Dad." The word slipped from Devlin's mouth with a tremble. Jaylynn stared up at him with not fear or shock, but anger.

"You!" Kevin looked at Jaylynn, the smirk on his face went wide.

"Well, well, you must be Jaylynn. You look so much like Gwen! It isn't funny! Though it seems you have inherited your father's anger." Jaylynn's nostrils flared and her emerald eyes narrowed.

"Well, how about I show you what I bring to the table myself!" She hissed. She touched the lock around her neck, sparks spat from the metal. Jaylynn then outstretched her hands, letting energy lightning flow out to hit Kevin. Kevin smirked and put his hand out to absorb the lightning. He chuckled.

"Nope. That's from your Dad, too." He then transformed into his 11,000 form, the big hulking form looming onmiously over the four children. Jaylynn blinked than brought up an energy shield around them as Kevin belched a mass of flames at them.

"How the hell do you know this stuff?" Amber shouted, throwing a fire ball at him. Kevin blocked it and laughed.

"Gwen never told you did she?" Devlin changed into his mutant form and charged at his father. Kevin grabbed his son and said:

"I don't want to fight you, Devlin." Devlin stared up at his father's mutant form in surprise. Kevin then harshly put Devlin on the ground.

Kenny transformed into Cannonball and rolled towards Kevin with an alarming speed. Kevin merely laughed and hit Kenny into a wall.

"Kenny!" Amber shouted, running towards the xenomorphic boy.

Kevin noticed his son towarding him and melted the ground beneath Devlin's feet, inerting his feet.

Kevin was then it by an energy blast by Jaylynn.

"You may be able to absorb lightning, but can you do this!" Jaylynn shouted, absorbing the metal pole's metal, coating herself with it. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"You've progressed quickly with your abilities, Jaylynn, I'm impressed." Jaylynn threw a punch at Kevin and shouted:

"I don't care!" She lifted the ground beneath Kevin and gave it a sharp snap. Kevin grabbed Jaylynn.

"Let me go!"

"No."

"If you don't, I'll give you something, you'll regret." Jaylynn hissed. Kevin laughed.

"Just like your father, even talking trash when you're in a bad position to."

"What the hell do you know about my dad!" Jaylynn hissed.

"Gwen really didn't tell you did she?" Jaylynn did not answer, only glared.

"You and Devlin are twins, Jaylynn. I'm your father!" And with that Jaylynn was knocked out by a sharp jab to her neck.

Devlin stared at Kevin in horror and shock. Jaylynn was his twin? That meant Gwendolyn was the mother who left him with Rosie! Devlin felt tears drip down his face and only watched as his father flew away with Jaylynn in his grasp

--

**Jaylynn: That's depressing**

**Devlin: T.T**

**Jaylynn: I'm sorry, Dev -hugs Devlin-**

**Sirri: Aaawwww...Sibling bonding. I wish I was like that with my sibs**

**Amber: Oh please! Cry us a river**

**Sirri: -narrows eyes- don't insult youe creator!**

**Amber: You didn't create me! My parents did!**

**Kenny: OOOOHHHHH!! YOU JUST GOT PWNED!!**

**Sirri: -snaps fingers, a 10 ton weight falls on Kenny-**

**Amber, Jaylynn and Devlin: 80**

**Sirri: PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Explanations

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is unknown information (Only Gwen knows...), has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at.**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny**

* * *

Chapter 11  
Explainations

Grandpa Max frowned when he saw the analysis board and sighed. He put the data pad down.

"What did you do to yourself, Gwendolyn?" He murmured. The DNA Analyzer comfirmed it. Jaylynn and Devlin were siblings, twins, as he had suspected from the start. Grandpa Max rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Well, this should be interesting."

Amber exchanged a worried look with Kenny. Devlin had not spoken a word since Kevin had took Jaylynn.

"She's my sister." He whispered. Amber embraced Devlin, bringing him close to her. She felt his breath on her shoulder, and almost blushed. 'Damn it Amber, this isn't the time to deal with your feelings!' She screamed in her head.

"Dev, you ok?" Amber asked, worry evident in her tone. Devlin wrapped his arms around the tawny haired girl, sandwiching her against him, surprising her.

"Don't leave me." He whispered. Amber blinked.

"Who said I was going to leave?"

"Because everyone leaves me. Everyone abandones me." Amber trembled at his words.

"Dev, nobody's leaving you." Amber whispered into his shoulder. She was such a tiny thing compared to Devlin, who was rather tall for his age.

"YOU'RE WRONG!! MY OWN MOTHER PICKED MY SISTER OVER ME!! SHE DIDN'T WANT ME!! SHE LIED TO ME!!" Devlin screamed, turning once more into his mutant form. Amber squeaked, trying hard not to scream. Kenny frowned and pulled Amber away from him.

"Dev, calm down. There's nothing we can do about." Devlin turned back into his human form and bursted into tears. Amber yanked herself from Kenny's grasp and returned immediantly to Devlin's side, helping him up.

Gwendolyn stared at the TV, a cup of tea in her right hand and her left on top of the bump on her abodem.

"I wonder where those kids are?" She murmured. Suddenly the door was forced open and Kenny came running in, a look of terror across his copper face and scrapes and bruises covering his body.

"My goodness!" Gwendolyn got to her feet. Kenny was soon followed by Devlin, who was leaning against Amber, both covered in bruises and scrapes as well. Gwendolyn noted Devlin's eyes were red and puffy, then noticed Jaylynn's absence.

"Where's Jaylynn?"

"Aunt Gwendolyn, we were attacked by Kevin 11,000! We fought him and he took Jaylynn!!" Gwendolyn went white and touched her baby bump.

"WHAT?!"

"YOU LIED TO ME!!" Devlin shouted, tears dripping from his eyes once more. Gwendolyn stared at the young raven-haired absorber, shock covering her face.

"YOU LIED TO ME!! YOU CHOSE HER OVER ME!! YOU NEVER WANTED ME DID YOU MOTHER??" Gwendolyn's eyes went wide.

"Oh, Devlin." Gwendolyn wrapped her arms around her long lost son.

"I want you, you're my son! I love you! I love so god damned much!!" Gwendolyn cried, tightening her hold on Devlin.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOUR LOVE IS FAKE!!" Devlin screamed, hysterical. Gwendolyn then did something unexpected. She slapped Devlin across the face.  
Devlin hiccuped and rubbed the red block being to form on his face.

"Thanks." Gwendolyn kissed his reddened cheek.

"Devlin, you were hysterical, which is understandable seeing the amount of emotinal and mental strain that was put upon you." Gwendolyn said, hugging her son. He hiccuped again.

"What happened then? Why did you leave me with Rosie?" Devlin asked with pleading eyes. Gwendolyn stared at him, sadness developing in her emerald pools.

"Devlin, that is a very, very, very long story." Gwendolyn said with a sigh, before adding:

"A story, that I want share with everyone at the same time, so I don't have to repeat it." Devlin nodded.

Jaylynn Tennyson groaned and opened her emerald eyes. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the lighting of the room.

"Are yous awake young miss?" A gruff voice grunted. Jaylynn then noticed the alien servant woman. She had red rough skin, four arms and horns on the top of her read and electric blue eyes with no pulps or iris. She looked like Four Arms, except she was smaller, leaner and had horns.

"Who are you?" Jaylynn demanded, her emerald eyes becoming slits. The alien woman let out a harsh laugh.

"Like my dear master! Always demanding bloody answers! My! You looka lika Mistress Gwen and my masters! I assume youra Mistress Jaylynn. I's told I was a catering yous! M'names Rosie or dat's what my dear master call me." Jaylynn blinked.

"Rosie? You took care of Devlin!" Jaylynn shouted. Rosie grunted.

"Master Devlin isa no more in my care. Apparents Mistress Gwen couldn't takes care of yous twins without my dear Master Kevin, who wasa imprisionable in the bloody Null Voids. She tried tos take yous both, but couldn't especialls with thata secret marriages of my master and my mistress. She comes to me crying, sayin' she loves her childrens but doesn't a want them to grows in a bad enviroments! Beings the childrens of my dear master, they'd be mya mistress and master. I must remains loyal to my masters and mistresses! I's a told her to keepa girl and I takes a care of the boy. Girl childrens are easys to deal wit, so I let my mistress haves the easy child. I wants the boy, he lookeds my dear Master Kevin. My dear master came and went, Master Devlin just ups and wents to. My Mistress Gwen loveds Devlin. Always checkin' hims." Rosie sighed. "She nearly went a to death when I's a told her Master Devlins was a gone."

Jaylynn stared at her feet, still trying to decyfer want Rosie was saying. When the information sunk in, Jaylynn looked up.

"Where's my..father?" The word was foregein to Jaylynn's tongue.

"Master Kevin saids he woulda comes checks up on yous after a meeting with his bloody adiviser." Rosie said bitterly.

"Little mistress, you needa to geta dressed." Rosie said, opening the warobe near the door.

Jaylynn suddenly noticed her surroundings. She was in a powder blue room, laying on a twin sized bed. It looked a lot like the guest room in her mother's penthouse apartment.

Jaylynn then saw she was only wearing a black silk robe and a thick metal bracelet.

"What's this?" Jaylynn murmured. She tried to take it off, but only to find out it couldn't come off.

"Heres. Wears dis." Rosie pulled out a black tank top with a silver gittered cat on it, along with a pair of dark blue capris. Jaylynn nodded and changed quietly.  
Jaylynn touched the lock around her neck and tried to absorb it. Jaylynn blinked. 'The bracelet!' Her mind screamed. 'It's stopping my ability to absorb! It looks like 'Daddy' doesn't want me to escape.'

"Hey, Rosie, could you take this off?" Jaylynn asked. The alien servant paused and thought for a moment.

"Sures." Rosie simply tapped the bracelet and the steel band snapped.

"Sorry Rosie," whispered Jaylynn, before knocking out the alien servant.

"So, let me get this straight. You're telling me that Jaylynn really is Kevin's daughter, Devlin is her twin brother and YOU AND KEVIN ARE MARRIED?!" Ben shouted at the pregnant woman. Gwendolyn didn't look at them but nodded. Ben groaned and shook his head, Kenny blinked and Max rubbed his temples and said:

"That's really complicated. I'm glad my parents' marriage wasn't as rough." Max was the son of Ben and his first wife, Julie. When Max turned 8 years old, Julie was killed and Ben remarried Kenny and Gwenny's mother, Kai.

Devlin stared at Gwendolyn was admiration in his onyx eyes. She was brave for what she was doing.

"And you're pregnant with his child again!?" Ben groaned, smacking his head against the wall. Gwendolyn gave a weak nod. Ben sighed.

"How long?"

"Around three months." Ben gave the pregnant red head a hard look.

"And he kidnapped Jaylynn." Devlin then said:

"Jaylynn didn;t go down without a fight. She has abilities like my father. She can absorb matter and energy, and seems to have a really great control over her abilities. She even absorbed some electrical energy from that lock of hers and created some sort of energy lightning that I can't even do yet. I think she's been coached with her abilities." Ben turned to Gwendolyn.

"You coached her, didn't you?" Gwendolyn nodded.

"I know the concepts of enery, matter and molecule and I have some knowledge of absorbing and how it's done, from Kevin. He described how he was abke to absorb and use his ablilites when we were still teens." Ben sighed when he heard a slight tone of love and admiration in her voice.

"You realize if you told me he escaped three months ago, Jaylynn would be here right now." Gwendolyn glared at Ben, tears rolling down her angelic face.

"I can't believe you actually married him too! What were you thinking Gwendolyn? He wasn't going to change back for you! He only cares about himself! Where did your common sense go?" Ben snapped at her, putting salt to her wound. Devlin then slapped Ben across the face.

"DON'T TALK TO MY MOTHER LIKE THAT!! SHE WAS BRAVE ENOUGH TO COME TO YOU FOR HELP!! MY TWIN SISTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AND ALL YOU ARE DOING IS YELLING AT HER FOR THE CHOICES SHE'S MADE!! WHAT'S DONE IS DONE!! NOW YOU NEED TO BE "THE HERO OF HEROES" THAT EVERYONE CLAIMS YOU TO BE AND SAVE JAYLYNN!!" Devlin shouted. Ben blinked, shocked. He and Grandpa Max exchanged a look.

"I'm not going to sit here and let you insult her," Devlin said, before walking away. Gwenny's cheeks flushed red.

"He's so cute and heroic!" The brunette girl cooed. Amber made a face.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Gwenny, but he's basically your cousin. You can't marry him." Gwenny glared at the tawny haired pyro and slapped her across the face. Bad idea. Amber stared at Gwenny and touched her now reddened cheek, Slowly, an evil grin crossed the young girl's face.

"You shouldn't have done that." Amber's voice was eerily calm. Freaked out, Gwenny backed up a step. Without warning, Amber leapt at Gwenny, her copper eyes looking more feline-like than ever and tackled the Tennyson girl. She slapped Gwenny across the face three times, punched her in the nose and got up as if nothing happened.

"That's a warning, bitch, mess with my man again ad I'll skin you alive." Gwenny blinked. Kenny stared at Amber's retreating form, his jaw at his feet. Gwenny glared at her brother.

"What's your problem?"

"She just basically admitted she liked Devlin."

Jaylynn crept down the hallways of the building. 'If only there was a sign above the exit, then it wouldn't be so hard to escape' She thought bitterly. She looked at the mark that she had left on the wall the last time she passed it. Unlike Amber, who had feline traits, Jaylynn was wolf-like and always marked things up.

"I am soooo lost." Jaylynn said with a groan.

"Then perhaps you need a guide." Jaylynn's eyes went wide. Her head snapped back to meet Kevin's form. He chuckled and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatos.

"I knew you would escape. Resourcefulness is in your genes." Jaylynn pounded her fists into his back.

"Put me down!"

"No."

"Put me down NOW!" She hissed. Kevin chuckled mirthfully as she pounded her fists harder into his back and said:

"Thanks for the back massage. My muscles were very tense." Jaylynn glared at his back, muttering curses under her breath.

"I hate you." A smile tweaked at Kevin's lips.

"Good. Your hate will make you stronger." Jaylynn blinked. Was this guy for real?

"What do you want with me?"

"I need you to do me a favor." Jaylynn narrowed her eyes.

"What makes you so sure that I'll help you?" Kevin snickered softly at this. She acted sooo much like him, it wasn't even funny. She looked so innocent, yet so did Gwendolyn when she was her age.

"Because you don't like me, plus I know you like fighting and when you fight you get that amazing rush." Jaylynn raised an eyebrow.

"Keep talking."

"I need you to face off a kid by the name of Xitag Xhance, he's the new crime lord since his father recently...deceased and he's only eleven, you see, Jaylynn, I can't challenge him because he's younger than by about twenty seven years and he's older than you by a year. I need you to defeat him, so YOU can be crime lord, but since you're only ten and your parents are alive, I automatically become crime lord until you turn eleven or when you want to be crime lord." Jaylynn glared at his back.

"You're using me." Kevin sighed.

"In a way, yes, but you're getting something out of this."

"What?"

"I'm making you a deal. You do thid for me, I'll let you go and never bother you or anyone you love ever again, even your mother." Jaylynn thought for a moment.

"Are your Ollie's father too, aren't you?"

"Ollie?" Jaylynn explained how her mother was pregnant and gave the unborn child in her womb the ridiculous name. Kevin nodded.

"Yes, I'm Ollie's father sa well." He said softly. Jaylynn crooked her head to look at him.

"You're still in love with my mother aren't you?" Kevin stopped walking and put Jaylynn down. Kevin's dark eyes met Jaylynn's vivid green.

"What makes you say that?" Jaylynn grinned wickedly.

"Because it's obvious." Kevin sighed.

"I'm not good enough for her, never was, she's an angel. I'm a criminal."

"Perhaps if you stopped doing bad things, then you would be." Kevin shook his head.

"Trying to convert me, Jaylynn? Been there and done that. My wife tried. Your Uncle Ben tired. Being "evil", Jaylynn, is like a very bad cigerette habit. You try and stop, but you're addicted, you begin to miss that euphoric rush and then you begin to need it."

"Wife?" Jaylynn asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, your mother and I are married." Jaylynn's eyes become as wide as dinner plates.

"You and my mother are married?!" Kevin gave her a 'no-shit- look. Jaylynn sighed,

"You are seriously making me re-evaluate my mother's sanity?" Levin gave a mirthful laugh.

Devlin stared down at the city below. Everything seemed so peaceful. He heard his mother's soft foot steps behind him.

"Hey."

"Hey." Devlin siad dully. Gwendolyn sat down next to him.

"You want to talk?" Devlin sighed and turned to the red head.

"Yes. I just want to know why you left me with Rosie and raised Jaylynn yourself?" You didn't explain." Gwendolyn sighed.

"I hope you know I'm a horrible person. Have you ever looked in a mirror and noticed you are the carbon copy of your father." Devlin sighed and nodded.

"Tell me, Devlin, how was I susposed to come home with a child that looks like my cousin's enemies and expect Ben to let me keep him? Ben would have made me put you put for adoption immediantly and I would probably never have known where you were, how you were doing or what you were like. So I thought to myself to find you a name with someone I trusted, someone who knew about me and Kevin's marriage. Someone who was responsible. There was only one person you fit that shoe."

"Rosie." Devlin finished nodding. Gwendolyn smiled weakly.

"Yes. I checked up on you everyweek, Making sure you were happy, well fed and in good health. I sent you comfort toys, candy and presents for holidays." Devlin's eyes went wide.

"You were the one who left me the hover board!!: Gwendolyn smiled.

"Yep." Devlin hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea, what you went through." Gwendolyn nodded and hugged him back.

"It's alright. I owe you an apology."

"Not you don't, I'm the one who does." Gwendolyn laughed.

"Are we even?"

"Yeah, we're even." The two sat there, embracing each other, afraid to let the other go.

**--**

**Sirri: Meh**

**Devlin: you made me emotional**

**Jaylynn: no, she made you realistic...or she tried**

**Sirri: T.T**

**Amber: don't cry Becky-chan**

**Sirri: At least I have one friend -pats Amber on the head-**

**Amber: -smiles-**

**Devlin and Jaylynn: suck up**

**Sirri: So...Devlin, how do you like having Gwen as a mommy?**

**Devlin: She's nice! :D**

**Kenny: PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	12. Bonding and Training

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is unknown information (Only Gwen knows...), has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at.**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny**

* * *

Chapter 12  
Bonding And Training

Ben rubbed his temples before draining the glass of whiskey in front of him. He sighed and Grandpa Max refilled his glass.

"I can't believe she did that." He murmured, sipping the glass instead of guzzeling it down like the last one.

"I can. Gwendolyn's a mother, she found everyone as a potienal threat to her children so she did what was possible to protect them. I knew. The minte I saw Jaylynn...the tiny thing she was, I knew. That black hair was the dead give away. It was too dark of shade to Ronnie's, besides Gwendolyn never really liked him, she had that look in her eyes that said she didn't. Her only real love was Kevin and only Kevin." He paused, " I think Gwendolyn thought you were the biggest threat, Ben, that's why she gave up Devlin. Kevin's spitting image. You're an impulsive creative-don't deny it! Tell me, Ben, if you knew Jaylynn was Kevin's from the beginning and Gwendolyn had brought Devlin along with her, what would you have done?" Ben was silent.

"Tell her to put them up for adoption." Grandpa Max nodded.

"That's exactly what Gwendolyn thought you would do, that's why she did what she did." Ben glared at the whiskey in his hands, then slammmed his fist on the table.

"I didn't want her raising little Kevins!! Damn it!!" Grandpa Max sighed.

"Ben, you're forgetting that they are little Gwens as much as they are little Kevins. I honestly think the closest child out of the two, well, some to be three, to being like Kevin is Jaylynn, Ben." Ben stared at his grandfather and shook his head violently.

"No! Jaylynn's a good kid, she's nothing like Kevin!" Grandpa Max smiled and shook his head.

"Ben, Jaylynn is EXACTLY is what Kevin would be if he wasn't abandoned by his parents. A mischeivous, clever, persausive little kid." Ben was silent. Grandpa Max sighed.

"I know that's hard to conceive because there's no way of changing whay happened to Kevin, but try to imagine Jaylynn, who is still a child and has been alive for a shorter period of time IF she were abandoned by Gwendolyn?" Ben was silent and Grandpa Max put a hand on Ben's shoulder before leaving him to his thoughts.

"Where are we?" Jaylynn asked Kevin once entering a vast room full of equiment that Jaylynn had never seen before in her tiny life span.

"The training room, we're going to work on your abilities." Jaylynn glared at Kevin and shouting:

"I DON'T NEED TO WORK ON MY ABILITIES!! I'M GOOD WITH THEM THE WAY THEY ARE!! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!" Kevin gave the raven-haired girl a hard look and remembering he couldn't slug her because she was a girl, a fragile one.

"I mean we're going to UPGRADE your abilities."

"I don't need upgrading!" Kevin glared at her.

"Yes, you do! Want me to prove it! I don't even have to change forms to beat you!" Kevin spat. Jaylynn looked up at her father with a very wicked Kevin-like smirk.

"Bring it on OLD man."

Rosie watched Jaylynn and Kevin fight from a distance. 'Damn resourceful child, much different from the sharpe tongued other one' She thought. Jaylynn was like her beloved master, unlike the boy who acted like HER. Yet Jaylynn looked like HER too. Mistress Gwendolyn. She hated her. Master Kevin deserved more than her. Rosie sighed. There was nothing SHE could do, Master Kevin belonged to Mistress Gwendolyn, not her. Not Rosie.

Gwendolyn sighed as she looked at the sleeping boy in her bed. Her son. Devlin. She kissed the crown of his head. He been through so much and had toughed it out. She was proud of him. If it had been his father in his position, Kevin would have lost it. Kevin did loose it. Kevin. The name brought tears to her eyes. Her trust in him was shattered, he had kidnapped their daughter. 'Well, he has the right to, she's his daughter too and you kept her away for him!' A voice in the back of her head nagged. Gwendolyn frowned. How the hell did Kevin find out? Had he been watching her? No, Kevin wasn't the type to hide in the shadows for a long period of time, he was, well, still is a sociopath. He wanted to be recognized, especially by her.  
Gwendolyn ran a hand through Devlin's hair. He looked so much like his father, but his features weren't angular, but soft being that he was still a child. Her child. She smiled sadly at him.

"Mom..." He murmured, onyx eyes fluttering open. Gwendolyn's smile widened at him.

"Hey sweetie." She kissed his nose. Devlin stared up at her with calculating dark eyes.

"Any news on Jay?" Gwendolyn sighed.

"No, Uncle Ben is still searching and scanning for signs of your father or your sister." Gwendolyn said, clutching the lock around her neck. 'Or so he claims' A cynical voice in the far end of her mind said. Devlin stared at the lock and said:  
"It was my Dad's, wasn't it." Gwendolyn nodded and took the necklace off and unhooked it. She handed the lock to Devlin.  
"Yep. That's your dad's lock, he wore it all the time when he was around your age." She said with a sigh, ruffling his hair. She then took off a ring that Devlin hadn't noticed was there before. She then handed the ring to Devlin with shaking hands as if she didn't want to part from it.

"This is my wedding ring." Devlin stared at the pink diamond.

"It's beautiful." Gwendolyn smiled.

"Your father once absorbed it on accident," Gwendolyn said with a smile, "but that was common, he had a shaky control over his abilites and tended to absorb things without meaning to." She said sadly.

"But this time he tried to clear it from his system and his trys was unsuccessful. We thought he was gonna be stuck like that. He stayed in that form for two whole days and I sat with him, crying and telling him it was all going to be okay. Finally it passed from his system and that gem was all that was left of that form." A tear slipped from Gwendolyn's eye. Devlin wiped the tear from his mother's face and asked:

"So you regret falling in love with Dad." Gwendolyn shook her head violently.

"NO! I don't! I still love that bastard! I'm probably pretty patheic because of it, but I love him still, and that's all that matters." She hugged Devlin and kissed him on the forehead.

"I know what you were really asking when you asked if I regretted loving your father, Devlin. I don't regret you or your sister and brother." She kissed the crown of his head again and got up.

"Now come on, lazy bones! I'm going to make you some pancakes!"

Jaylynn took greedy gulps of air and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Kevin gave her a grin of victory and laughed at her.  
"You really thought you were going to win didn't you?" Jaylynn just glared at him and rubbed her shoulder. Kevin noticed this and swiped her hand away from the injured limb and studied it.

"That's a nasty cut, let me go get the first aid." Jaylynn nodded and looked down at her hands. She lost to him...again. Jaylynn hated losing, it was worst than breaking all the bones in her body.

Kevin returned with the first aid and began to patch his daughter up. Kevin frowned as he cleaned the cut with a swab of alcohol. He was getting attached to her, like he did with Gwen. Damn her! She looked so much like Gwendolyn that he was being soft with her! It wasn't hard to resist attachment to Devlin, but then again, Devlin looked like him and Kevin deep down hated himself.  
He peered up at Jaylynn's angelic face again. She was biting her lip to keep from howling in pain. Like him. He sighed.  
"Anything else hurt beside your pride?" He asked, a smirk tweaking the sides of his lips. She glared at him with her vivid green eyes. 'That's one Gwen-like glare' he thought to himself. He pressed the acohol swab harder against her wound and Jaylynn snarled at him.

"STOP THAT NOW!! I CAN FRICKING CLEAN MY OWN FRICKING CUT!!" The alcohol swab immediantly fell from Kevin's grasp. 'Holy shit.' He thought, staring at his daughter. THAT sounded too familiar to Kevin's liking. Too much like him.

"Fine." He snapped harshly, surprising Jaylynn.

"Clean it yourself." He got up and walked out, peering over his shoulder slightly. The girl was decieving. She had the features of an angel, like Gwendolyn, yet inside, she was a demon, like him. Kevin bit his lip like he had seen Gwendolyn do thousands of times before.

"Shit."

--

**Sirri: O.O**

**Jaylynn: Man, I'm a bitch**

**Kenny: Yes you are!**

**Jaylynn: -pummels Kenny-**

**Amber: PLEASE REVIEW!! -watchs Jaylynn kill Kenny-**


	13. Ready And Reven!

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is unknown information (Only Gwen knows...), has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at.**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny**

* * *

Chapter 13  
Reven And Ready

3 months later...

Upper cut. Roadhouse kick. Tornado kick. Sucker punch. The sound of sand cascading from the split open dummy. Rapid shallow breaths followed by a deep sigh. Her hand wiping away the sweat from her forehead. Taking the hem of her bulky black over sized T-shirt and dapping her hot face.

"Good. Hand-to-hand combat is a major advantage in a battle dealing with abilities." Jaylynn snapped her head in the direction of the doorway. There stood her father, Kevin, a look of pride across his face.

"How long have you been working on that sequence?"

"30 minutes."

"Excellent, Jay-Jay." Jaylynn nodding, burshing her dark scarlet hair from her vivid green eyes.

"Thanks."

"I think you're ready." Jaylynn arched an eyebrow.

"Ready?" For me to learn how to absorb DNA and molecules? I've been ready for a long time." Kevin went livid at this and suddenly the look of admiration was lost and replaced with a look of complete seriousness.

"NO!! YOU WILL NEVER BE READY FOR THAT!! I WON'T TEACH YOU SOMETHING THAT YOU WILL SCAR YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE!! DNA IS LIVING TISSUE!! LIVING!! IT'S UNCONTROLABLE AND IF ABSORBED WILL CHANGE YOUR WHOLE ENTIRE GENETIC CODE!! WHY DO YOU THINK DEVLIN CAN MORPH INTO THAT HEINOUS MUTANT FORM!! BECAUSE OF ME!! BECAUSE OF THE DNA I ABSORBED AS A KID FROM BEN TENNYSON'S FUCKING WATCH!!" His bellow was harsh and loud, making Jaylynn look up at her father with wide emerald eyes.

"DOES THAT SOUND LIKE FUN TO YOU, JAYLYNN?" Jaylynn shook her head violently, knowing very well not to mess around with Kevin when he was serious. Especially since he call her by her real name instead of his nick name for her, Jay-Jay.

"Then what am I ready for?" She squeaked, changing the subject. She then mentally kicked herself for sounding scared .

"To face Xitag."

Devlin stared out the window of his mother's penthouse apartment. It had been 3 months since Jaylynn's kidnapping and Ben still hadn't found anything that could led them to Jaylynn or Kevin.

"Devlin, could you help me with something?" Gwendolyn called from the kitchen.

"Sure, Mom." Gwendolyn Tennyson was now near entering the 8th month of her pregnacy and was very dependent on him, Ben and Grandpa Max, well, mostly him. She no longer had a flat toned tummy, but was rounded with life. (She complained a lot about looking fat and slow. tee hee)

"What do you need Mom?" The raven haired boy asked. Gwendolyn pointed to the bowl on top of the highest shelf. Devlin smiled and simply got on his tip toes and retreived the dish.

"Thanks-Oh!" Gwendolyn's green eyes went wide and her hand immediantly went to her swollen abodem. Devlin stared at his mother, worry evident in his onyx eyes.

"What's wrong?" The pregnant woman sighed.

"Your brother is playing soccer with my stomach again." Devlin sighed in relief and put his hand next to his mother's. A sharp kick met Devlin's hand and his dark eyes went wide.

"Wow! That must hurt!" Gwendolyn smiled.

"Ollie isn't as bad as you and your sister were. You two tended to double team me with your kicking." Gwendolyn took the bowl from Devlin and said:

"Thank God, you inherited your father's height!" Devlin winced slightly at the comment, remembering his last incounter with the older ebony haired Levin male. Why didn't his father kill him when he had the chance? Why didn't want to fight him, when the time Devlin tried to help him he had treated him harshly and not carinf whether Devlin was injured or not? What was the reason behind him kidnapping Jaylynn? Why take Jaylynn and not him? So many questions unanswered. Devlin sighed.

"By the way, Amber's coming over." Devlin was dragged from his ponderings and stared at the pregnant woman.

"What?"

"Amber's coming over. The stove isn't working properly and Kate's not around to help and need a pyromatic person to help me with dinner, because, no offense, Devlin, but you can't cook, you burn even water, which I thought was physically impossible until you came along." Devlin blinked, unabashed.

"Whatever. When's Amber coming?" A faint blush reached his pale cheeks. Gwendolyn smirked wickedly.

"You like Amber, don't you."

"Of course I like her. She's my friend."

"No, Devlin, that's not what I meant. I meant do you have a crush on her?" Devlin stared at his mother with wide onyx eyes.

"Maybe." He turned away so Gwendolyn couldn'y see the dark crimson developing on his cheeks.

Jaylynn entered the "Throne Room" of the Palace of Crime Lords, her father by her side, walking in sync with her. The minute she walked into the room, her lips formed a thin line.  
On the throne-like chair, a boy with bleach blonde hair slicked back with hair gel and a pair of crimson colored eyes lay sprawled lazily. The minute he saw Jaylynn and Kevin, he smirked.

"Pretty girl, Levin. You offering her up as a slave or a pleasure girl as a gift of forgiveness for murdering my father?" Jaylynn's green eyes narrowed to slits. Kevin, unphased by the brazen comment, said:

"No, not on your life, Xitag. This is my daughter, Jaylynn Verdona Levin."

The comfortable buzzing of conversation of the aliens, humans and creatures in the room stopped abruptly. Xitag let out a harsh laugh.

"Your daughter? Ha! I doubt it, Levin, she's too beautiful to be of your mongrel lineage! Besides a girl heir!? Pathetic! Girls are weak beings meant for only two purposes: pleasuring men and birthing babies!" Jaylynn held back a snarl and absorbed the metal from the pole near her head and slammed her fist into the floor.  
A huge crater formed and the floor quivered from the blow. Gasps echoed through out the room and Kevin held back a snicker by biting his lip when he saw the priceless look upon Xitag's face.

"You where saying?" Jaylynn growled. Xitag's face was white.

"So...it's true then. The rumors. Kevin 11,000 has an heir." Xitag gulped. Jaylynn ignored this and glared at Xitag.

"I, Jaylynn Verdona Levin, challenge you, Boss Xitag Xhance!" Xitag stared at her before clearing his throat.

"Fine! I accept your challenge, girl! We will fight on the full moon of this month! I am still recovering from an injury and can't fight you now when you have the obvious unfair advantage of health." Jaylynn rolled her eyes and said:

"Agreed. By the way, my name isn't girl. It's Jaylynn, asshole." Another chorus of gasps followed this and the two Levins turned to leave.

"Levin! You stay! Jaylynn you're dismissed!" Xitag barked and both black haired absorbers stopped. Kevin shared a tacit look with Jaylynn to obey Xitag's wishes and Jaylynn walked out alone...or so she thought.  
Reven and Magnus groaned as they pounded their fists against the soda machine that had eaten their money.

"Man! This sucks!" Magnus yelled and Reven nodded his shaggy haired head in agreement. Reven pulled on his black hair, that had highlights of maroon in them, in fustration.

"What's wrong?" A girl no older than 10 years of age asked. Reven blinked and stared at her. This was no ordinary girl, she had to be an angel!  
She had a pixie-like body and long silky mid back black hair and dazzeling vivid green eyes. Her bangs, that contrasted nicely with the resy of her dark hair, were a deep crimson and slightly covered her eyes. Her skin was pale, almost milky white.

"The soda machine ate our money." Magnus said, adding a pound against the abused machine for effect. The girl smiled.

"Let me take care of that!" She said with a smirk. She put her hand on the soda machine and suddenly tons of soda cans can pouring our. Reven grinned broadly at her.

"Dude! That's awesome." She smirked again and waved her hand at him.

"Yeah. I got some skills." Reven suddenly noticed one of Xitag's henchman point at gun at the ebony haired angel, err...girl.

"No!" Reven shouted, using the shadow behind the henchman to grab him and choke him. Jaylynn spun around and stared at the corpse, not freaked out like Reven had expected her to be but angry.

"Damn the little cowardly bastard! He tried to fucking get rid of me so I wouldn't kick his ass in that challenge!" She kicked the corpse. Magnus and Reven stared at her.

"What?"

"I challenged Xitag for the position of crime lord." Magnus's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING??" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No." Reven chuckled.

"You've guts to do that." She shrugged. Magnus stared at her, running a hand through his forest green hair.

"Jaylynn, lets go." A man with long black hair said. Reven recognized him immediantly. He and Magnus exchanged a look.

"Are you Kevin 11,000?" They asked in sync. The man nodded, not looking at them, but the girl.

"Come on, Jay-Jay, the longer we stay here the bigger the chance we'll be bountied." The girl, Jaylynn nodded.

"Ok, Dad." Reven gaped at her. SHE was Kevin 11,000's daughter. She turned to Reven.

"I didn't catch your name?"

"It's Reven. Reven Shaden. That's my friend, Magnus Pol-Seiron." He said with a smile pointing at Magnus, who waved his hand uneuthusiatically.

"I'm Jaylynn. Jaylynn Levin." And with that she walked away, trailing her father.

Magnus turned to Reven, smacking him across his tanned face. Reven blinked and rammed Magnus against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??"

"DUDE! YOU GOT US INTO MAJOR DEEP SHIT!! YOU HELPED HER, SHE'S THE BOSS'S NEW ENEMY!! WE'RE DEAD MEAT FOR SURE THIS TIME!! WHY DID YOU FRICKING HELP HER??" Reven let go of Magnus, letting him fall on his ass.

"She helped me. I helped her. Equalivant exchange. Something you don't understand. Something you will never understand!" And with that Reven Shaden walked away from his best friend.

--

**Jaylynn: O.o...wow**

**Sirri: :P**

**Kenny: anyone here get reminded of the time when Ben and Gwen first Kevin, except this dealt with a soda machine and it was Jaylynn meeting Magnus and Reven**

**Devlin: -smacks his hand against his forehead- my God, you're an idiot!**

**Amber: you were suposed to, dumb ass!**

**Sirri: lol**

**Reven: :P**

**Jaylynn: REVEN!! -hugs Reven-**

**Reven: umm...hi**


	14. A Father Son Moment

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is Kevin, has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at. Devlin's long lost twin sister**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny. Jaylynn's long lost twin brother.**

**Poll!!**

**Who is your favorite Mischeivous 4 kiddo?**

**A) Devlin Levin**

**B) Kenny Tennyson**

**C) Amber Arston**

**D) Jaylynn Tennyson-Levin**

Kenny Tennyson was depressed. His cousin was missing, kidnapped and there was no clue leading to where she was. His best friend...who just happened to his kidnapped cousin's twin brother was stressed and had Amber comforting him. Amber. Tears slowly made their way down his face. Rejection hurt so badly and as much as Amber tried to break it to him slowly and less painfully, it still hurt.

_-flash back-_

_Amber Arston was curled up on Kenny's bed, on the verge of tears. Kenny stared at the tawny haired girl, emotionless._

__

"Poor Devlin, that had to be a nasty shock for him." Amber said. Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

"I wish there was something that WE could do..." Amber said with a sigh.

"Do you like Devlin?" Amber stared at him. Honey brown looked questioningly into clover green.

"Yes...he is a good friend..."

"No. I mean like like." Amber paused, trying to Kenny's expression.

"Perhaps."

"Tell me, he's what got that I don't!" Kenny shouted at her. Amber stared at him, unmoving.

"What?"

"What's so great about Devlin that you like him more than you do me!!" Amber blinked.

"You like me, Kenny?"

"LIKE YOU?? I FRICKING LOVE YOU!!" He shouted at her. A tear slipped from the corner of Amber's eye.

"Kenny...I'm sorry, but I like, well, love Devlin. Kenny, please, I like you a lot just not in the way you want me to." Kenny stared at her.

"Well...I'll fight you for it!" Kenny said, slamming his fist onto his Omnitrix and transforming into Wildvine. He lunged at Amber, who said:

"Idiot! You using a grass type alien against ME!! You'll burn up!!" Amber dodged Kenny, who sent a vine after her. Amber sighed.

"I'm sorry." She hit the vine with a fireball and fled from Kenny's room.

He screamed in pain, his skin was bubbling under the pain of the fire. Kenny transformed back into his normal human self, clutching his arm which was slightly burned. Tears rolling down his face.

"Why? Why Amber, why?" He choked. Amber didn't answer. Amber was gone.

_-flash back-_

Kenny curled himself up on his bed, much like Amber did on the day she rejected him. There was a knock on the door.

"Kenny?" Ben called.

"Yeah?" Kenny answered dully.

"You okay in there? You want to talk?" Kenny sighed.

"The door's open." Ben walked in, a expression of worry painted across his face. He sat down next to his son and asked:

"What's wrong?" Kenny sighed.

"Everything. Everything is wrong." Ben arched an eyebrow and said:

"Let me guess, girl problem?" Kenny nodded.

"Amber doesn't like me. She likes Devlin." Ben sighed and said:

"I got my first crush around your age and man, it sung when she told me, she only liked me because she thought I was a werewolf." Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yep. Crushes aren't easy, Kenny, if they were they wouldn't be called crushes would they?" Kenny shook his head. Ben smiled.

"Besides, I don't think Amber's crush on Devlin will last forever. You never know. Maybe it's just puppy love and later on, she see what a great guy you were." Kenny sighed.

"You said you never know." Ben sighed.

"There are some cases...like your Aunt Gwendolyn...and Kevin." Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen Kevin, why does she like him? He's evil." Ben smiled and said:

"That's what I've been asking myself for years now. If I foresaw this when I was 15 years old, I would have kick Kevin to the curb and told he to stay away from Gwendolyn, but no, I let it procede. I thought it would be the perfect way to get Kevin to do things and it worked...for awhile." Kenny nodded.

"That's complicated." Ben nodded in agreement. Kenny sighed.

"In a way...I'm kind of glad she and Kevin stayed together, if they didn't, Jaylynn wouldn't exsist." Ben laughed at this.

"What about Devlin?" Kenny paused.

"Him, I could deal without. He'll probably turn up like his dad." Kenny said bitterly. Ben sighed.

"Don't say that. It's not Devlin's fault Amber likes him. Besides, between you and me, Jaylynn is most likely to turn up like Kevin." Kenny shook his head.

"No. Jaylynn's cool, she'd never do such things that Kevin has done!" Ben laughed again.

"That's what I said, when Grandpa Max told me that...until I thought about it. Jaylynn has a lot of Kevin's traits: mischeivous, clever, cunninh, shifty, devious, short tempered, persausive, smooth and very vain." Kenny frowned, now that he thought of it, Jaylynn seemed to be a lot like Kevin.

"I guess you're right about that." Kenny said. Ben kissed Kenny on the crown of his head.

"Kenny, don't hate Devlin. Hate is such an ugly thing. Remember there are plenty over fish in the sea." Ben patted Kenny on the head and left Kenny to himself.

"I hope that worked." Ben muttered as he walked away.

--

**Kenny: I look like a brat!! -pouts-**

**Devlin: you are a brat**

**Kenny: -sticks out tongue-**

**Sirri: Don't take it personally, I got a complaint that Ben doesn't show up a lot in this story.**

**Kenny: Whatever.**

**Sirri: -rolls eyes-**

**Jaylynn: Wow. I'm the Kevin of the group.**

**Sirri: We should call you Kevina**

**Jaylynn: :P**

**Amber: And Devlin can be Gwendo**

**Devlin: :P**

**Kenny, Jaylynn, Devlin and Amber: PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Sirri: nice!**


	15. Just One Of Those Days

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is Kevin, has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at. Devlin's long lost twin sister**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny. Jaylynn's long lost twin brother.**

**Poll!!**

**Who is your favorite Mischeivous 4 kiddo?**

**A) Devlin Levin**

**B) Kenny Tennyson**

**C) Amber Arston**

**D) Jaylynn Tennyson-Levin**

* * *

Chapter 15  
Just One of Those Days

"Thanks Amber for helping me with dinner!" Gwendolyn said with a smile.

"It's no problem." Amber said smiling. Devlin blushed when he saw her smile. She looked different tonight. Her hair was down, not up in it's usual messy ponytail and seemed to frame her face perfectly. Her hair had a slight wavy look to it much like her mother and ended just below her shoulder. She wasn't wearing her usual black shirt with three quarter sleeves and tan campris but a large maroon Day of Fire T-Shirt and baggy black sweatpants.

Amber smiled lazily and made a flame above her finger and took of a piece steak on top of it and said:

"I always liked my steak well done," Devlin smirked when the piece of meat caught on fire. Amber made an evil sounding giggle and sang:

"My steak it is a burnin'A burnin'. My steak it is a burnin'.A burnin'" Gwendolyn shook her head and forced down a fit of laughter.

"You just lost all of my respect for you. You're too much like " Amber shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense. Everyone says I'm her carbon copy. The only difference is our eyes, though Mom thinks I act like Becky." Gwendolyn sighed.

"Ah, Becky, I miss her. Her and Ari were so crazy." Devlin looked at the two females in confusion.

"Whose Ari and Becky?" Gwendolyn sighed again, a sad look washing over her features.

"Becky and Ari were your father's sisters. Ari was Kevin's twin and Becky was their half sister. In fact, Kate and Becky shared a father, while Becky, Ari and Kevin share a mother. Becky and Ari were unseperatable. Ari and Kevin were 6 years older than Becky and while Kevin was stealing in New York, Ari was taking care of Becky and struggling. They died around the time, I found out I was pregnant with you and your sister. " Devlin nodded.

"Oh."

"What am I going to do, Uncle, the girl is very strong. Powerful." Xitag said, looking up at the Forever King.

"Don't worry about her. Your powers are at their strongest during the full moon." He said, "besides your battle is only a distraction. Once Kevin 11,000, Ben 10,000 and Gwendolyn are dead, the girl wo't be much of a problem." Xitag frowned at his uncle.

"Why are you going after them in the first place? Why are they so important that we need to conclude them in our plans?"

"Because they ruined my life and they need to pay for what they have done to me! Besides their children, Devlin and Jaylynn are the only threats to your position. They are the ones that stand in our way."

"Who's Devlin?"

"Jaylynn's twin brother. Nobody of importance until the battle."

"Ummm...Uncle, are they the reason why you wear that mask?"

"Yes! Exactly the reason why!" The Forever King removed his mask to reveil pale gray winkled skin.

"Gwendolyn and Kevin 11,000 will pay for it with their lives!!"

"Teach me the next sequence!" Jaylynn shoutd. Kevin grimaced. Another trait to add to the million she had inherited from him. She had hunger. Hunger for knowledge and power, as well as control.

"Nope. It's 11:00 at night, Jay-Jay, time for bed." Jaylynn scowled.

"I don't have a bed time. Mom never gave me a bedtime!" Jaylynn said, crossing her arms infront of her chest._'She's trying to use my absence from her life as an advantage to con me into giving her more time. Clever little brat!'_

"Hell no. I'm not buying it, Jay. I know your mother, she wouldn't let you up passed 9:00." Jaylynn narrowed her eyes and decided to hit below the belt.

"How would you know? You weren't around when Mom had to raise me ALONE!!" Kevin stared at her, shocked.

"BED NOW!!"Jaylynn sighed and stomped her way out of the training. _'She's right you know. While you were out commiting crimes, Gwen was dealing with_ _Devlin and Jaylynn. You've taken no responsibility as a father and a husband. Even now, Gwen's pregnant again with your child. YOUR SON!! You've done absolutely nothing to help her. Nothing. Nada. Zip.'_ A voice in his head nagged.

_'Hey! I was in the Null Void when she was pregnant with Devlin and Jaylynn. There was nothing I could do!!'_ Kevin thought back.

_'Yes! There is always something you could do! Maybe...I don't know...STOP ACTING LIKE A CRIMINAL!!'_

_'Touche'_

_'And you aren't doing anything now! You're not in the Null Void anymore and Gwen's pregnant and alone and you haven't done squat.'_

_'I can't do anything! Gwen would gnaw my head off if she saw me. Wait! Why the hell am I talking to myself?! This is insane!'_

_'You never were sane, Kevin. You need to do something. You need to be supportive to Gwen!'_

The Forever King frowned when he saw the empty cage. The experiment was susposed to be in the cage at all times.

"Your highness, what a peasant surprise!" A white coated scientist greeted him.

"WHERE IS HE??" He hissed.

"We-we d-do-don'tt kn-knoww ssiirrr. He-h-hee escap-ped ssirr!! So-sorr-rry!!" The Forever King glared at him.

He is the Center's best subject!! The star!! The rose amoung daisies!!The Center's best experiment!!" He growled.

"I don't fund your practice for no reason! That experiment is why I even allow you to illegally fuse different DNAs with organisms and meddle with genetic structures and codes!" The scientist nodded.

"I promise sir, Reven Shaden will be found!"

Amber smirked at Devlin, who had his back to her, putting away the dishes she had just cleaned. He had no idea what was going to hit him!

"Hey Devlin?" Amber asked innocently, picking up the soapy foam from the sink.

"What?" Devlin turned to look at Amber. The tawny haired pyro then flung the foam in Devlin's face.

"Hey!" Devlin picked up some foam as well and threw it at Amber's T-shit. She gasped, she then took the sink hose and sprayed him with a large stream of water.

"You little!" He growled. Amber laughed evilly and picked up the mutard and squirted it on Devlin's shirt. Devlin growled and took the ketcup and drizzled it in Amber's golden hair.

"You bastard!" Amber shouted, taking the leftover cake piece and smashing it in his face. Devlin blinked, wiping the cake off his face then poured a glass of milk next him down Amber's shirt. Amber tackled him and smirked. Devlin pushed her off and pinned her beneath him. She glared at him, making him laugh.  
"Aren't you adorable?" Amber said sarcastically. Devlin laughed harder.

"Though that cake looks good." Amber said before boldly licking the cake off his cheek. Devlin's onyx eyes went wide and he stared at the golden haired pyro, who was equally surprised by what she had done.  
Devlin stared down at her with questioning coal colored eyes. Amber blushed. Devlin then did something just as bold as Amber's lick. He pressed his lips against Amber's.

Gwendolyn Tennyson gasped when she saw what was on her bed. Baby stuff. Bottles, clothes, toys and blankets of light blues, blacks and navys. A bouquet of lilies and babies' breath lay next to the pile. A note attached to it. Gwendolyn grabbed the note hastily and read it to herself.

_**"Gwen,**_

_**I know you think roses are lame, so I got you something else, something more appealing for a mother. I am a terrible person, Gwen, I have left you alone during your pregnancy and haven't done a thing to help. I know you'll probably never forgive me for what I've done. Jaylynn is fine, she looks a lot like you and tends to make me think even more about you. She has quite the attitude. Very similar to my own, unfortantely. By the way, she's still here by her own will. Says she does wants to know her pop then she's out of here. You'll have her back soon, trust me. I miss you very much and wish I could see you, but knowing you, you're probably pissed off at me enough to gnaw off my head, which is fine. I got you a little something somwthing for Ollie, because I feel the need to at least do something for my son. I hope Devlin is alright and is hating him as he should. I know you don't agree with me, but his hatred for me will make him stronger. I love you very much even though it maybe hard to believe.**_

_**Love K"**_

Gwendolyn stared at the note, reading it over and over in her head and let a few tears drop.

"Thank you." She whispered, "I love you too."

* * *


	16. Leak

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is Kevin, has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at. Devlin's long lost twin sister**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny. Jaylynn's long lost twin brother.**

**Poll!!**

**Who is your favorite Mischeivous 4 kiddo?**

**A) Devlin Levin**

**B) Kenny Tennyson**

**C) Amber Arston**

**D) Jaylynn Tennyson-Levin**

Chapter 16  
Leak

The Forever King smiled wickedly when he saw his two FAVORITE women in the Center. Bekilena Levin and Ari Levin, the sisters of Kevin 11,000. Ari was leaning against the wall with chains keeping her in place and a metal collar around her pale neck. Becky was leaning against Ari, chains on her wrists and feet, looking frightened and shaking terribly. _'Shame,'_ He thought to himself, _'that girl once had so much fire to her, but I guess rape can change a woman's personality.'  
_

Becky tensed when she saw him and clung onto Ari. Ari, who was blind, snarled, narrowing her light gray eyes that could see nothing. '_Curious'_ The King thought, wondering how Ari could narrow her eyes when she couldn't even see.

"Who are you!? You sickos leave my sister alone!! She's pregnant and doesn't need to be raped! Try it and I'll send Mimi on you!!" The Forever King laughed malicously.

"At ease, Ari, your sister is no use to me in her condition..." Ari snarled.

"You!" Becky glared at him with her dark eyes.

"Go away!" She growled, her eyes turning slightly yellow. _'Okamai's influence'_ He thought, remembering the demon they sealed in the Levin woman.

"No. I'm hear to bring you some news..." Both Levins' ears perked, even though their expressions didn't change.

"Your brother, his whore, your niece, your nephew, your half sister, Kate and everyone in that little club of yours, you call 'The Force' is going to be killed. Murdered. Exterminated." Both Levin women growled.

"You can't kill Oni-sama!!" Becky yelled, "Oni-sama would kill you!! Gwen would crush. Kate would send you to kingdom come! And don't get me started on how bad Ben would whip your ass."

"Yeah! You don't a stand chance!! They've beaten you before they can beat you again."

"I see you've got your fire back, Becky, I think it needs to diminshed again." The Forever Kinf lunged at Becky, who whimpered. Suddenly a wall of shadows stopped infront of him.

"Don't touch her." A man with shaggy dark brown hair growled, out stretching his hand, dark mass covering it.

"Kelleher." The Forever King growled. "Stay out of this."

"You will not harm the mother of my children." The Forever King double cuffed 'Kelleher' and undid has usually chains.

"Hayden!" Becky cried. Hayden looked at the dirty blonde Levin and smiled.

"It's okay, Becky-chan, he can't hurt me that badly." The Forever King dragged him out of the room and Becky cried.

"It's okay, Becky-chan, it's alright. Hayden's strong. He's sexy too." The pregnant woman glared at the blind one and said:

"Don't even think about it, Nee-chan."

"It's almost the full moon." Jaylynn whispered, looking into the night sky. She wasn't susposed to be up let alone out on the roof, but since Jaylynn Verdona Tennyson known for following the rules?

She would be fighting Xitag soon, only a two days till the fight. Till Jaylynn would kick his sorry little arrogent ass. She touched her lock and frowned. Was she doing something wrong again? Like the time she had stole this lock? She remembered the day clearly. She had been only seven years old and didn't actually know what stealing actually was. The lock had been calling her, she had been pulled towards it and then she had taken it. Only Grandpa Max found out. She never seen him so angry...so frightened in her life.

The Forever King walked out of the Center facility with a evil grin across his face. Rachel Donavan was there waiting for him as promised.

"Hello Rachel." He shook hands with the rusty haired woman, in a way she reminded him of Gwendolyn. He snarled slightly at the thought.

"Sir." She said, her voice full of obeidence.

"I need you to do something for me."

"What is that sir?"

"I need you to leak information about Jaylynn Levin challenging Boss Xitag Xhance for the position of intergalatic crime lord." Rachel blinked, surprised.

"Sir, why would you want me to do that?" She asked worriedly. The Forever King sighed.

"I need to make sure Benjamin Tennyson hear's about it. He needs to know about the match. It will lead him and his pitiful cousin into something they both can't handle." Rachel Donavan nodded her head.

"Yes, sir!"

"Get it done, Rachel and soon."

"Yes, sir!"

"And Rachel?"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't disappoint me." The rusty haired woman nodded slightly, unsure of what to make of the sentence spoken by her master.

Gwendolyn Tennyson smiled at the nursery she had just finished. The room was small, but perfect for a baby. The walls were painted a nice shade of Robin's Egg Blue and had a puppy dog theme to it. All of the stuff Kevin had given her was put to good use. She looked at the cherry oak door, satisfied as she read the name carved upon it.

**Oliver-Reid Benjamin**

"It looks good, Mom." Devlin complimented as he surveyed the room, his onyx eyes scanning every detail. Gwendolyn laughed merrily and said:

"I'm glad you think so." Her emerald eyes suddenly darted towards the room adjcent to Ollie's. Jaylynn. Gwendolyn sighed. _'Kevin said she's fine and coming home_ _soon, don't worry yourself girl!'_ She thought to herself.

"Gwendolyn! You here!" Ben's voice called from the front door.

"Yeah!"

"I got a lead on Kevin and Jaylynn!!" Gwendolyn and Devlin looked at each other. Smiles gracing their features.

"We're coming Ben!!"

"SHE'S DOING WHAT?!" Gwendolyn shouted, Grandpa Max and Devlin, who were sitting next to her, winced.

"Apparently, She and Kevin worked out a deal. She fights Xitag Xhance, Kevin lets her go free and doesn't bother anyone in relation to her ever again." Ben said in a matter-of-fact tone. _'Defiantly sounds like something the two of them would do'_ Gwendolyn thought.

"Where she is going to fight this guy?"

"The Garrisonald Manison, Xitag's current abode." Gwendolyn nodded.

"Where did you get this information, Ben?"

"A repliable source."

"When's this fight taking place?" She asked, barely keeping her voice level.

"In two days." Gwendolyn nodded and sighed. Ben then added:

"I have recent photo of the two." Ben slid the picture down the table for Gwendolyn to see. She immediantly snatched it and stared at it. It was Kevin and Jaylynn. Both walking side by side, Jaylynn holding Kevin's hand. Both raven-haired absorbers seemed to be in a cherry mood. Gwendolyn noted thay Jaylynn looked taller and more athletic than usual and her silky black hair was now mid-back instead of shoulder length. Gwendolyn smiled slightly at the photo. They didn't look like captor and captive or deal partners of any sort, but father and duaghter walking together, talking. Gwendolyn looked up at Ben.

"We're going to crash that fight!"

"No, I'm going to crash that fight, you're pregnant, Gwendolyn."

"I don't care, I want to see my daughter." Ben frowned at this and he and Grandpa Max shared a tacit look.

"Fine, but you can't try to fight." Gwendolyn nodded.

"I'm coming too." Devlin piped up. Ben smiled.

"Who said you weren't?"

* * *

**Jaylynn: :P**

**Devlin: weirdo**

**Amber: We are seriously running out of material**

**Kenny: yep**

**Reven: hi**

**Jaylynn: REVEN!! -glomps-**

**Reven: Why does Becky and Ari speak funny**

**Sirri: Because they lived in Japan and you guys shouldn't be out of material, you didn't even MC in the 15 Chapter**

**Amber: I know. Sad isn't it.**

**Reven: PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	17. The Fight Pt 1

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is Kevin, has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at. Devlin's long lost twin sister**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny. Jaylynn's long lost twin brother.**

**Poll!!**

**Who is your favorite Mischeivous 4 kiddo?**

**A) Devlin Levin**

**B) Kenny Tennyson**

**C) Amber Arston**

**D) Jaylynn Tennyson-Levin**

* * *

Chapter 17  
The Fight Pt. 1

"You ready?" Kevin asked Jaylynn. She looked up at him with her vivid green eyes, a nervous smile crossing her face.

"It's now or never." Kevin nodded.

"Hey Jaylynn?" She turned to look at him.

"I'm proud of you kiddo. No matter what happens, I'm proud that you're my kid and nothing can change that." Jaylynn smiled and hugged him, which he surprisingly returned.

"Thanks Dad."

"It's no problem, Jay-Jay."

The buzz of conversation surrounded her. She looked up into the sky, staring up at the moon.

"Almost." She whispered. She saw a man grinning wolfishly at her and glared at him. 'He's a lot older than me than he will ever realize.' She thought to herself.

"Auntie, what are we doing here?" The little boy at her side asked. She stared down at her nephew.

"Completing a mission, Bevin." The black haired boy nodded and she couldn't help but to smile. He was so much like her brother. It was adorable. She pushed the black hood farther over her head, veiling her face and most importantly her expression.

"Why is this place was funny looking?" The other boy asked. He was identical to Bevin, the only difference was that his eyes weren't the color of coal, but amber.

"Devin...this place isn't like home."

"Yeah. It's primitive." She rolled her eyes, not bothered by the fact his vocabulary was beyond his years.

"Not entirely." Devin snorted and Bevin clutched her hand, staring up at her with doe eyes. Her weakness.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Can we go home?" She frowned. Bevin stuck out his lower lip, turning the doe eyes into an official puppy dog pout.

"No."

"Dang!" Bevin exclaimed and Devin noddd his agreement.

"I thought you had her too." She twitched, before smacking both raven-haired boys on the head.

Gwendolyn Tennyson sighed when she looked into the mirror. Her beautiful scarlet hair was no longer it's beautiful rusty red color, but raven black.

"My poor hair." She cried, Devlin blinked.

"It's not bad, Mom, now you and Jaylynn really look alike." Gwendolyn smiled.

"I guess so." Ben stood in the doorway, staring at the two. He didn't like the idea of the two of them, well, more Gwendolyn, coming alone than Devlin. Though, Ben didn't like the thought of Devlin having to go up against Kevin again, the kid was still in trama of all the crap he had gone through.

He really, really, really didn't want Gwendolyn coming. She was vunerable in her condition. She was endangering the life of her child and herself. He may not have liked the fact that the child was fathered by Kevin and Gwendolyn tried to keep that from him, but it was his future nephew and he loved him.

Kenny and Amber stood at Ben's side, wearing their potonic face masks. Amber held the illusion of a tall and bulky alien man and Kenny had the image of an tall silm alien woman. Gwendolyn glared at Ben.

"Tell me, why can't I wear a potonic mask, instead of ruining my beautiful hair?" Ben chuckled.

"Because it's unhealthly for the baby." Gwendolyn rolled her eyes and poked her stomach.

"Hey! Hey you! I want rent!" She shouted at her abodem. Ben laughed and Devlin, Kenny and Amber snickered.

"We better get going." Ben said, throwing a mask at Devlin. Devlin put it on and became a tall human man with bright RED hair. Gwendolyn smacked her son.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You did that on purpose!"

Jaylynn stood alone in the arena. Her heart pounding in her chest harshly against her rib cage, threatening to leap out of her body. Blood pounding loudly in her ears. She heard the buzzing of people above her. Swarming in the arena seats above. She knew her father was up there...somewhere, watching her.

She looked up at the moon roff of the arena that was letting the moonlight pour in, making a shiver run up her spine.

"Jaylynn Verdona Levin, you challenged me, Boss Xitag Xhance for the position of intergalatic crime lord, did you not?" Xitag's voice boomed. Jaylynn saw Xitag coming toawrds her, a smirk painted across his pale face. Jaylynn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, I did." Xitag smirked wickedly.

"Alright, just making things clear. Let us begin." He stepped foward into the moonlight and something terrible happened.

Gold energy covered Xitag's body and he was transforming into something. Jaylynn gasped in horror.

"Hahahahaha!! Jaylynn Levin, you truthfully are a fool!" It shouted. Jaylynn stared it with horror-filled emerald eyes. Xitag, the human, was no longer infront of her, but a large golden dragon was looming over her.

"Crap." She muttered, absorbing the metal flooring of the arena.

Kevin stared in horror at the arena. Xitag was a dragon. He had tricked them and his daughter was as good as pushing daisies. Kevin felt rage fill her.

"Hello Kevin." Kevin snapped his head to see the Forever King surrounded but not by the regular Forever Knights, but men, women and children of all ages wearing simple white clothes and metal bands around their necks. Their eyes white and pupiless.

"Driscoll?" Kevin arched an eyebrow. He thought Driscoll would be six feet under by now.

"No. Dimise came to him a long time ago. It's been a long time." Kevin's eyes went wide and he absorbed the stone from the pillar next to him.

"Morningstar!" The Forever King removed his mask ro reveil his ugly, grey, wrinkled zombie-like face. The face of Mike Morningstar.

"It took you awhile didn't it? Forget all about me and how you and that whore ruined me?" Kevin snarled.

"Don't. Insult. Gwen!" He hissed. Mike glared.

"It doesn't matter! Both of you will pay with your lives!"

"Leave him alone!" A female voice shouted. Kevin knew that voice all too well. Kevin snapped his head to see and stare into the eyes of his wife.

"Gwen?!"

"Kevin!!" She threw an energy blast at Mike. Kevin stared at her form. She was big, no, huge! She couldn't fight like this. He saw Mike drain the energy from a child next to him and stepped infront of Gwendolyn, prepared to take an energy bolt before her.

"Gwen, you get out of here! Now!" He shouted at her.

"I'm not leaving you and Jaylynn here!" She yelled back, forming a shield infront of herself and Kevin, blocking the energy bolt.

"Gwen, you're endangering Ollie!" Gwendolyn stared at him.

"Aren't you the one who told me to try and live on the edge?" She asked.

"Attack!" Mike shouted and suddenly all of the men, women and child obeyed. All of them had abilities. Kevin cursed. A kid transformed into a hulking alien creature and began to pummel Gwendolyn's shield.

Jaylynn barely dodged the blast fired at her. She stared at the charred floor and sighed. If she been a second late, that spot would have been her. She sent an energy blast at Xitag. Xitag laughed malicously and Jaylynn glared.

"You can't win, Jaylynn, give up and I may spare your exisistence.

"Never!" He lunged at her, Jaylynn reabsorbed the metal flooring and created an energy shield. The minute his head came in contact with the shield, it shattered and

Jaylynn punched him in the nose, but his dragon form had charged at her with such force, it pushed her into a wall. She hissed and spat out blood. She punched him again, sending him back a few feet. She touched her lock and absorbed it's electricity. 'I hope this is a enough' She thought, before releasing her energy lightning on him, making Xitag hiss in pain.

"Where the hell did these guys come from?" Devlin shouted before turning into his mutant form to fight a teenage boy with looked like he had fused with a leopard.

"I don't know!" Amber said, as she blasted a girl she was fighting into a wall, before taking on a girl with ice abilities. Kenny slammed his hand on his omnitrix and became Megawatt. He picked a fight a gigantic orange skinned boy.

Mike Morningstar, smirked as he watched the peroccupied Kevin, Ben and Gwendolyn. They didn't know what was about to hit them. Mike grabbed Gwendolyn by the neck and place a knife at her throat. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, even Jaylynn and Xitag.

"NOW KEVIN, YOU WERE FEEL THE PAIN I'VE FELT!! THE LONELINESS THIS THAT YOU HAVE CAUSED ME!!" He raised the knife to slash Gwendolyn.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!!" A woman shouted, blasting Mike away from Gwendolyn. Everyone stared.

The woman wore dark clothing. She had a hooded cloak and the hood veiled her features. She was wearing a skin tight shirt that was long sleeved and had a navy tinted dark purple embelm on it. Her black pants were skin tight as well. On her feet were combat boots and around her waist was a dark purple belt with a Plumber's badge attached to it. On her hands were fingerless black gloves. She was soon accompanied by two identical black haired little boys no older than 7.

"Who are you?" The woman chuckled and removed her hood. Everyone gasped. She looked exactly like Gwendolyn, except her hair was long silky and raven black and her bangs were scarlet.

"Well, Jaylynn...I'm you"

* * *

**Jaylynn: Holy shit!!**

**Amber: O.o**

**Devlin: O.O**

**Kenny: OMFG!!**

**Sirri: HOLY CRAP!!**


	18. The Fight Pt 2

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is Kevin, has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at. Devlin's long lost twin sister**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny. Jaylynn's long lost twin brother.**

**Poll!!**

**Who is your favorite Mischeivous 4 kiddo?**

**A) Devlin Levin**

**B) Kenny Tennyson**

**C) Amber Arston**

**D) Jaylynn Tennyson-Levin**

Chapter 18  
The Fight Pt. 2

Jaylynn stared at her older self and the older Jaylynn stared back. Suddenly Mike Morningstar tried to hit the older Jaylynn with a golden energy blast, which the older Jaylynn barely blocked with a black energy shield. She narrowed her dark emerald eyes at him.

"Asshole." She spat. She was about to use a powerful spell when she was stopped by Kevin.

"I'm taking him. Alone. Morningstar's mine." The older Jaylynn was unphased by this, as if used to it.

"Who said I was stopping you?"

"You think you can take me on your own mongrel?" Kevin growled.

"You bet." The fighting resumed. Ben was taking on 10 hulking Wildmutt creatures that were fused with saber tooth tigher DNA.

"Need help?" The older Jaylynn asked before absorbing the stone from the pillar beside her, the trademark Levin smirk spread across her angelic face. Ben nodded and Jaylynn hit a saber tooth Wildmutt across the arena.

"Nice shot." Ben commented before transforming into Four Arms and throwing the Wildmutt creatures around.

"I've had pratice." She replied, sending another into the wall, this time with her dark colored magic.

Xitag laughed as he hit Jaylynn into the wall with his tail. She hissed in pain and stared at her shoulder, noticing the steel coating she had absorbed was coming off.

"Crap," she muttered, feebly ranking she had from a powerful spell. Xitag sent a burst of flames at her and she barely blocked it with an energy shield. 'I can't go on like this' She thought weakly, but the Levin part of her wasn't about to let her give up. She was going to fight, even if it killled her. Xitag stared at her with vicious crimson eyes. The part of him that had not changed since he became a dragon.

"I'm giving you once last chance, Jaylynn, surrender and I may spare your life." He boomed. Jaylynn growled.

"Never!" Xitag laughed malicously.

"Then Jaylynn Levin, you are truthfully the greatest fool I've ever known or you're sucidical." He lunged at her, Jaylynn put up a shield feebly to vainly try to stop his charge. The shield broke on impact.

"You never learn do you?" He sunk his fangs into her shoulder. Jaylynn howled in pain, before hitting Xitag in the neck, forcing him to releash his fangs from her skin.  
He then laughed at her.

"This fight no longer matters." Jaylynn watched black vemon drip from his fangs, her emerald green eyes wide.

"Shit!" She pressed her mouth against her wound and began trying to suck the vemon out of the wound. She spat out a mouthful of black colored vemon.

"You're trash!" She put her mouth against her wound again and spat out more vemon. A chorus of cusses, some in different alien and human languagues, came from the raven-haired yet scarlet banged girl. 'I need to repurify my body' She thought frantically. She reabsorbed the metal flooring. 'Shit, that's not working!!' Her eyes suddenly met her lock. The lock around her neck that she wore as a reminder. The electric lock. 'Maybe electricity will work' She began to absorb all the electricity in the lock, feeling the vemon being to dissapear from her system. ' It's working!!' She thought, spitting out more vemon. She stood up and glared at the dragon infront of her.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!"

"YES I CAN!!" And with that she hit him with an energy blast.

Kevin dodged the golden energy bolts and tackled Mike. The Forever King wannabe shrugged and kneed the raven-haired man in the stomach, but Kevin didn't budge. The black haired absorber punched Mike in the stomach and said:

"I'm going to make you fucking pay!" Mike hit Kevin in the jaw with a punch and threw him into a pillar.

"Getting cocky in your old age, mongrel?" Kevin growled.

"I wouldn't be talking prissy boy, you're going to pay." Kevin smashed Mike against the wall and Mike returned the favor by using an energy bolt and hitting Kevin in the stomach. The onyx eyed man hissed in pain.

"I need to stop going easy on you."

"You actually think you could take me on? Pathetic. I'm going to rip you a part." Kevin laughed coldy and caught his son's eye.

"Yes I can. In fact my ten year old son could take you on and send you to Kingdom Come." Devlin smiled at Kevin's praise and smashed the panther fused man he had been fighting into a series of pillars.

"YOUR SON IS A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LIVING BEING, JUST LIKE YOU ARE!! IN FACT AFTER I FINISH YOU OFF!! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT WHORE OF YOURS AND RIP THAT BABY FROM HER WOMB!! THEN YOUR SON WILL COME NEXT, AND I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY BE THE GIRL, SHE'S JUST LIKE HER TWIN, PATHETIC!! WASTE OF A LIVING THING!! IN FACT, MY NEPHEW WILL FINISH HER OFF!!" Mike shouted at Kevin. Bad idea.

"Is that so?" Kevin asked softly, before turning into his 11,000 form. Mike stared in terror of Kevin's onmious form.

"What? What are you? You're a monster!"

"MONSTER? YOU'RE THE MONSTER!! YOU THREATENED THE ONES I LOVE!! YOU DARE TOUCH A HAIR ON ANY OF THEIR HEADS, TOUCH A CELL FROM THEIR SKIN AND YOU WILL SUFFER A FATE WORSE THAN HELL!! IN FACT I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT HELL LOOKS LIKE!!" Kevin boomed. Gwendolyn stared up at her husband's looming mutant form. A smile gracing her lips and tears filling her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered knowing he couldn't hear her.

Ben smiled at Kevin's words as he and the older Jaylynn began beating down people fused with both Four Arms and Diamond Head DNA. 'He really does love them, after all.'

Kevin pounded Mike Morningstar's body against the wall. Mike screaming with every hit.

"Damn you Levin!!"

"I'm gonna to tear you apart!!" Suddenly, Mike's skull came too hard into contacted with the wall and his skull cracked open. Blood waterfalling down the wall. Mike Morningstar would bother them no more. Kevin turned back into his human form and into the arms of his wife.

"Gwen." He kissed her forehead and Gwendolyn sobbed against his shoulder. The two stopped their embrace when Jaylynn howled in pain as Xitag pinned her into the ground.

"JAYLYNN!!" Kevin yelled, about to run towards his daughter and help her, but was stopped by the older Jaylynn.

"No."

"LET ME HELP HER!!"

"I can't. She has to does this on her own. She needs to learn an important lession." Kevin stared at the older Jaylynn.

"Fine."

Jaylynn hissed as Xitag's claws dug into her skin. Suddenly, she saw something. It glinted in the moonlight, so close to her finger's. Mike's knife. The weapon he tried to use against her mother. She wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the weapon.

"You can't win, Jaylynn. This ends now." She bit her lip.

"You're right. It does end now." She stabbed him. Blood glushing from the wound. Something took over Jaylynn then. She lost all sense of emotion, of knowing. She brought up and the dagger and slashed him across his throat. Xitag let a roar before his body can crashing to the ground. Jaylynn stood. Covered in blood, debree, dust and dirt. The knife still in her hand. The dragon's body slowly turning back into the bleach blonde body's. The throat slashed.

Everything came crashing down upon. She had killed. She had sinned. She had stolen a person's right to live. She felt numb inside. Cold. So cold. She dropped the knife, barely hearing it clatter against the floor. She dropped on her knees. Tears rolling down her cheeks. What had she done?

Kevin stared at his daughter in complete horror. Just a second ago, she had been something else. Something inside her had awoke and taken control of her. What ever it was, it wasn't Jaylynn. Just a few hours ago, she had been a normal ten year old girl chirp and sweet, but now she was something else. He had ruined her. Tainted her. She would never be the same. What had he done?

Jaylynn stared at the scene infront of her. Blood was everywhere. On her hands, on the knife, and the boy...

"So much blood." She whispered, before collapsing. Gwendolyn, Devlin, Kevin, Ben, Amber and Kenny all rushing to her side. The older Jaylynn, Bevin and Devin standing by one pillar left standing.

"She needed to learn." The older Jaylynn said, regret clenching her heart. "All life is vauable."

* * *

**Jaylynn: T.T I killed a person**

**Sirri: Meh**

**Devlin: This is sooooooooo weird...**

**Amber: O.O So confused.**

**Reven: Meh**

**Sirri: copy cat**

**Kenny: PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	19. Alive

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is Kevin, has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at. Devlin's long lost twin sister**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny. Jaylynn's long lost twin brother.**

**Poll!!**

**Who is your favorite Mischeivous 4 kiddo?**

**A) Devlin Levin**

**B) Kenny Tennyson**

**C) Amber Arston**

**D) Jaylynn Tennyson-Levin**

Chapter 19  
Alive

"What's happened to her?" A voice. Her father's voice. There was a sigh, but she couldn't tell who did it.

"She fainted from a combination of exhaustion, the vemon still in her system and shock from killing Xitag." A female voice that seemed vauguely familiar saud. She had killed. Jaylynn remembered the sick pleasure she when slashed Xitag across the throat with his uncle's knife. She felt cold and numb inside again. Blood now stained her hands. She was a monster!

Hot tears fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks, making little rivers on her face.

"She's awake." The female voice said again. Jaylynn openned her eyes. Wasn't in the arena but on the cot in her uncle's hospital room that she rarely was in. She saw her mother, father, brother, uncle, cousin, best friend, older self and two random boys around her bed.

"You ok?" Kevin choked, looking down at his daughter. Jaylynn gave him a sad forced smile.

"I'll live." She would live, but Xitag wouldn't. Remorse clenched her heart. She was forever wounded. Scared.

Gwendolyn pressed Jaylynn against her pregnant form and Jaylynn hugged her back carefully, not wanting to hurt Ollie.

"I missed you." The pregnant woman sobbed into her daughter's shoulder.

"I missed you too, but Dad took good care of me." Gwendolyn turned to look at the ebony haired man.

"Thank you." Kevin gave her a sad smile.

"I hate to ruin the moment but we have work to do." The older Jaylynn said, giving them an apologetic look. Kevin nodded .

"You're right."

"So...you're me?" Jaylynn asked her older self. The older Jaylynn nodded at the ten year old girl.

"What should I call you?" She asked. The older Jaylynn shrugged.

"Jay." Jaylynn nodded and asked:

"How old are you, well, am I?"

"25." Jay answered smiply. Kevin shifted to get a better look at Jay, who was staring blankly at him, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"You...look excatly like Gwendolyn, 'cept for the hair." Jay sighed.

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Because it's true." Ben turned to Jay, as well.

"Can I ask you a few question?" Jay shrugged.

"Sure."

"Who were the people we were fighting? Why were they like that?"

"Ah. They were experiments of an organization that calls it's self 'The Center', curtisy of the Forever King's funding." Ben gave her a confused look.

"The Center?"

"The Center is basically a major underground scientist program, like I said, funded by the Forever King, whom you also call Mike Morningstar. They run genetic experiments on aliens, humans and creatures. They tend to genetically alter people and make them into freaks, as you've seen. The Forever King was planning on using the experiments into his own personal army but the Center has ambitions of its own and was planning on over throwing the King and planning on getting galatic domination." Devlin snorted.

"Galatic domination? So orginal!" Jay laughed.

"I know!"

"The screwing around with genetic codes is wrong though." Gwendolyn said, seriously.

"Where do they get people to experiment on?" Jaylynn grimaced.

"People who don't want their children or can't take care of them tend to"donate" their children to the Center saying "it's for a good scientific cause", they also kidnap children and teenagers of Plumber, also homeless people. They also have doctors planted in hospitals and sometimes snatch a newborn and tell the parents their child is dead or..." Jay sighed, "they are home grown."

"Home grown." Jay sighed.

"Many evils are committed in the Center. Sadly, rape is the most common one." Gwendolyn put a hand over her mouth, Amber and Jaylynn gasped. The boys and Ben paled and Kevin went white,"women ages 13-35 are the biggest targets."

"That's sick." Jay, herself, looked ready to vomit, as if remembering something horrorible.

"What are WE going to do about it?" Kevin asked. Jaylynn, Gwendolyn, Devlin and Ben stared at him.

"Kevin, did you just say we?" Gwendolyn asked, a wide smile gracing her features. Kevin sighed.

"There's enough evil in this universe, if I change sides, it wouldn't make much of a difference, so what the hell!! Jay-Jay, I'm taking up your offer!" Jaylynn smiled and hugged her father. Ben stared at the two raven-haired absorbers.

"Offer?"

"Yeah, I- "Let's keep that conversation between us only!" Kevin interupted her. Jay chuckled.

"I think we need to do something about the Center!" Ben said, and Jay's eyes went wide.

"I forgot! Shit! We need to hurry!" They all turned to Jay, alarmed.

"What?

"The Center is planning an attack against the city! We need to stop them! We have to get to the Center falcility!"

"What are we going to do there?" Ben frowned.

"Shut them down from the inside." Kevin snorted.

"Jay, we are four adults, if you're counting yourself, four ten year olds and two seven years olds! How are we, ten people going to stop millions of super powered genetic experiments?" Jay raised an eyebrow.

"Dad?! Did you just doubt yourself!?"

"Yes. Probably the first time in my life, but yes. It's a suicide mission and I value my life and the lives of my family." Jay smirked, she knew something that would hook Kevin into going.

"Oh! By the way, Ari and Becky are alive!" Kevin's eyes were wide and Gwendolyn staredat her, shocked.

"WHAT?!" Jaylynn looked at her older self in confusion.

"Who are Ari and Becky?"

"Your aunts."

"Aunts?"

"Your father's twin sister and half sister." Gwendolyn answered instead of Jay.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Kevin demanded.

"At the Center facility. Eleven years ago, when you thought they died, they were captured and have been held captive at the Center facility ever since." Kevin got up and walked to the door. Gwendolyn stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the damn facility to kick some freak ass and retrieve a blind spaz and a dirty blonde wise ass from an eleven year damsel act!"


	20. The Center

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is Kevin, has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at. Devlin's long lost twin sister**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny. Jaylynn's long lost twin brother.**

**Poll!!**

**Who is your favorite Mischeivous 4 kiddo?**

**A) Devlin Levin**

**B) Kenny Tennyson**

**C) Amber Arston**

**D) Jaylynn Tennyson-Levin**

* * *

Chapter 20  
The Center

"Tell me why we are doing this again?" Kevin growled, clawing on the metal band around his neck. He was wearing experiment clothing along with Gwendolyn, Bevin and Devin. Jay sighed.

"Because we can't go into the Center bashing heads and splitting wigs! We'll fucking get killed! We need to catch them by surprise! Besides, I need to retrieve something and I'd like to get it without any...complications. We also need Ari and Becky's help. Becky is a powerful force to have and with Mimi under Ari's control, we'll be a power house."

"Mimi?" Jaylynn asked. Kevin answered instead of Jay.

"Ari's basically a shadow demon thing. She's been with Ari since she was born. It does Ari's bidding for her. It also has the most freaky laugh in the universe." Jay nodded her agreement and said:

"Becky want some dirt." Kevin nodded and picked up a jar and began to fill it with rocks and dirt.

"Dirt?" Devlin blinked. Amber sighed.

"Becky controls earth. She can make earthquakes, mudslides, sinkholes and such." Devlin stared at the tawny haired pyro.

"How do you know that? She's my aunt." Devlin asked curiously. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Because she's my mother's half sister."

"WHAT?!" Kevin sighed.

"Devlin, Becky shares a dad with me and Ari, but she shares a mom with Kate, meaing she's our half sister, but me, Ari and Kate aren't related, so you can relax." Devlin nodded. Jaylynn frowned.

"How come you guys never talk about them." Kevin, Gwendolyn and Ben stopped.

"You think we would want to talk about two people we thought were dead? No. It just begins back memories and opens a wound that's still healing." Ben said. Devlin and Jaylynn nodded insync with each other. Gwendolyn frowned and began itching at the collar around her neck.

"Why do me, Kevin and these kids have to wear these collars?" She said, pointing at the metal bands around her neck, Kevin's, Bevin's and Devin's.

"HEY! Lady, we have names! My name is Devin and that's my identical twin, Bevin!" Gwendolyn stared at them.

"Devin and Bevin?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Two pair of amber and onyx eyes glared at her.

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with our names?!" Bevin asked, belligerently. Gwendolyn gave Jay a questioning look. Jay sighed.

"They're my nephews, sadly. Devlin's little demons." Gwendolyn stared at them, wide eyed and nodding.

"Yes, Bevin and Devin Levin at your service!" Jay rolled her eyes and said:

"To answer your question, Gwendolyn, experiments werar these collars so that their powers are neutralize. They also use them to mind control them. Don't worry, these are fake." Gwendolyn nodded.

"Put on your potonic masks now. We've almost there." Jay ordered.

Ari looked down at her little sister and ran a hand through her golden brown wavy hair.

"You ok, Becky?" Becky didn't answer not did Ari expect her too. She just had another episode. Post-tramatic stress had been plaguing the dirty blonde for the last eleven years.

"How is she?" Hayden asked, returning into view. Having men around Becky during her episodes only made them worse.

"Calming down." Ari sighed, "she can't go on like this. The stress really works on her body. If it keeps up, the stress can lead to a miscarriage." Hayden clenched his fists. Suddenly, Ari blinked rapidly.

"What's wrong?"

"He's here."

"Who's here?" Hayden asked. Ari didn't answer him, but shook Becky lightly.

"Becky-chan, Oni-sama is here!"

"Oni-sama...brother...Kevin?" Ari nodded her head and smiled at Becky, before kissing the crown of her head, tears beginning drowning her eyes.

"Yes." She smiled broadly, tears of joy pouring down her face. "Our connection is back."

Kevin blinked rapidly and clutched his head, letting out a groan. A familiar prescence entered his mind scape.

_'Hello brother!'_ A familiar voice entered his voice.

_'Ari!'_

_'It's been a long time, Kevin. Too long.'_ Kevin smiled at Ari's thought.

_'How's Beck?'_ He asked mentally.

_'Kevin...not_ _good.'  
_

_'WHAT?! What's wrong with blondie?'_ Kevin frowned.

_'We'll talk_ _about this in person. We're on Floor 3, Sector 28'_ Ari said, before blocking him. Kevin cursed. Gwendolyn touched his shoulder.

"Kevin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...yet. My connection with Ari started up again." Gwendolyn nodded.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yes. She's on Floor 3, Sector 28." Jay nodded.

"Hey you!" A scientist yelled at Jay. Jay turned her head.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing with those experiments?"

"Returning them to Floor 3, Sector 28." Jay asked. The scientist frowned.

"I was wondering why so many people where escorting those experiments, I guess I should have known. Be careful." Jay nodded.

"When Oni-sama coming, Nee-chan?" Becky asked looking up at Ari with pleading dark eyes. Ari smiled and patted her little sister on the head.

" Soon Becky, soon. Be patient." Becky groaned.

"But I'm not patient, you know that!" Ari chuckled and said:

"That's why I'm wondering how you survived your pregnancy this far." Becky snarled at this, but said nothing.

"I had another episode again, didn't I?" Ari sighed.

"Yes." Becky nuzzled her head against Ari's stomach.

"I'm sorry, Ari, I'm not strong enough." Becky whispered. Ari shook her head.

"No. It's not your fault, Becky-chan, what those bastards did to you was sick."

"I wish I could have protected you." Hayden whispered, watching the sisters. Becky smiled sadly at him.

"Don't blame yourself, Hay-kun, it's not your fault." Ari suddenly snorted and said:

"My God, we're having a chick flick emotional moment." Becky laughed lightly, but both Ari and Hayden knew it was fake. Becky hadn't truthfully laughed since she arrived at the Center.

There was a knock at the door and three heads snapped towards it. Nobody knocked before entering a room of a captive or an experiment. The door clicked and slowly opened. Becky sat up.

"Ari? Becky?"

"KEVIN!!" Both women screamed, both fighting their chains to touch their brother. Hayden leaned his head against the wall and smiled. This was the first time Hayden had ever seen his lover and her sister truly happy.

* * *

**Jaylynn: WE'RE BACK!!**

**Amber: did you miss us?**

**Devlin: And we've got news for you!**

**Kenny: We've having a sequel**

**Reven: Called Halloway Horror**

**Jaylynn: And we all 15!!1**

**Reven: And 16 :D**

**Sirri: Wait! The story hasn't ended yet**

**Jaylynn: But it's ending soon**

**Reven: PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Amber: :P**


	21. Becky And Ari

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is Kevin, has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at. Devlin's long lost twin sister**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny. Jaylynn's long lost twin brother.**

**Poll!!**

**Who is your favorite Mischeivous 4 kiddo?**

**A) Devlin Levin**

**B) Kenny Tennyson**

**C) Amber Arston**

**D) Jaylynn Tennyson-Levin**

Chapter 21  
Becky and Ari

Kevin smashed Ari and Becky's chains and removed the collars from their necks. The two women litterally tackled him, tears of joy spilling down their pale cheeks. Kevin gave his sisters a sad smile. Ari was so skinny, barely anything but skin and bones. Becky on the other hand, was thin expcept for the noticable large bump on her abodem.

"Kevin! I missed you so much!" Ari kissed her twin's cheek and gave him a huge bear hug.

"I thought you guys were dead!" Kevin said hugging Ari tighter. Becky flung her arms around his neck and squeezed his muscular shoulder blades, making sure he was real.

"At times...I wished we dead." She murmured into his neck. Kevin's onyx eyes scanned over Becky's form.

"Becky?! You ok? What happened to you?" Becky suddenly looked the way she did when she met Gwendolyn and Ben when she was only 10 years old. Knees shaking with terrified dark eyes shifting rapidly from corner to corner.

"I'm p-pregnant." Kevin frowned.

"I can see that-wait! DID THOSE BASTARDS DO THIS RO YOU!! THEY TOUCHED YOU DIDN'T THEY!! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!!" Kevin screamed, his face contorting in rage. Ari backed away slowly and Becky began to shake, seeing her older brother's fury. Hayden frowned at this.

"They did touch her. They raped her serval times over, but none of them are the triplets' father." Hayden's dark velvet voice stated. Kevin suddenly noticed the brunette man.

Hayden had a tall skinny figure and was slightly muscular from all the fitness and physical tests run on hi, His hair was shaggy and the color of chocolate, only a tad darker than Ben's. His face was rugged and looked like he haven't shaved in days, which was probably so. His eyes were almond brown and his skin was fair, unlike Ari's and Becky's, who looked like they hadn't seen the light of day in years. Scars criss crossed his arms and he had fresh yellow and purple bruises on his handsome face.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked, narrowing his eyes at Hayden. Hayden stared back at the ebony haired man, unafriad of Kevin. He knew the Levin attitude and temper, having dealt with Ari and Becky for eleven years. He was actually rather curious to see how akin the eldest Levin was to his siblings.

"Name's Hayden Kelleher. I assume you're Becky's Oni-sama, Kevin."

"Yes. I'm Kevin." Kevin said, snarling. Becky grabbed Kevin's arm and looked up her brother was pleading eyes.

"Oni-sama! Leave Hay-koi alone!"

"Hay-kun?" Kevin asked, staring at his 30 year old half sister.

"Hay-kun is my fiance, Oni-sama. We were playing on getting married if we ever escaped the Center. He's the father of my children.

"Children?"

"Yes. Oni-sama. I'm having triplets if you didn't hear Hay-kun the first time." Becky said, hugging Kevin's arm.

"Oni-sama, don't be mad." Kevin's dark eyes met Becky's equally dark orbs.

"I'm not mad!" Kevin said, barely keeping his voice level.

"Liar." Ari said, narrowing her eyes. 'Traitor' Kevin mentally scolded her. The blind woman scoffed.

"Don't worry, Becky, he's just acting the big brother roll again." Hayden said.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Kevin snarled. Becky slapped Kevin and gave him a low growl, which surprised everyone.

"Oni-sama! Don't hurt Hay-kun! I don't want to have to de-man you!" Becky scolded her older brother. Ary began to laugh hysterically.

"You going to take that, Kevin? From Becky of all people? The girl you used to call a wet blanket?! Your sister that's six years your junior?" Kevin snarled at his twin.

"I don't think it would be wise to slug my pregnant baby sister but I'm considering slugging you!: Kevin growled. Ari glared.

"You wouldn't dare! I'd send Mimi on you!" Kevin rolled her eyes.

"Sure, because I'm soooo afraid of your shadow." Kevin said sarcastically. Hayden chuckled.

"You speak my mind." Becky placed at kiss on Hayden's cheek before removing the metal band around his neck and the energy cuffs from his wrists. He kissed her forehead.

"What's this?" Ari asked, picking up Kevin's jar of dirt.

"A pregnancy gift for Becky." Ari smacked him on the head.

"You didn't get me a present for when I was pregnant!" She yelled. Kevin blinked.

"You were pregnant?" Ari suddenly looked sad.

"Yes," She sighed, tears forming in her eyes. " I have, well, had a daughter. Rayne was her name. They took her away after she was born." She sniffed, Kevin patted his twin on the back and Becky picked up the jar of dirt.

"I GOT A JAR OF DIRT! I GOT A JAR OF DIRT!"

"SHUT UP YOU JACK SPARROW WANNA BE!!" Becky was about to scream at her sister when she noticed Gwendolyn, Ben, Kenny, Devlin, Jaylynn, Amber, Bevin and Devin. She immediantly hid behind Kevin and Ari, whimpering.

"Leave me alone." She whispered, shaking like a leaf. Kevin blinked.

"What's wrong with her?" Kevin asked Ari. Hayden sighed and answered for Ari.

"This is her usual reaction to men. I admit I was surprised she wasn't like this when she saw you. Maybe it's because you're her brother why she acted normal." Kevin frowned and put a hand on Becky's shoulder.

"Becky...it's alright. It's Ben and your nephew, Devlin. My son. They won't hurt you." Becky shook her head.

"No."

"Becky's it's me. It's Ben." Ben called to the dirty blonde woman. He then sighed and said:

"It's me, it's...Ten-ten-san." Becky stopped shaking.

"Ten-ten-san?" Becky with a giggle. Devlin, Jaylynn, Amber and Kenny snickered along with Bevin and Devin. Gwendolyn bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Don't laugh! She used to call me that when I first met her." Kevin chuckled.

"It never got old." Becky peered over Kevin's shoulder and looked from Kevin to Hayden. Both men nodded and she stepped out from behind Kevin. She stared at Devlin.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Devlin. I guess you're my aunt..." Becky smiled.

"You look just like your Dad." Ari suddenly ran over to Devlin with surprising speed and glomped him.

"YOU'RE SOOOOO CUTE!!" Devlin stared at her in disbelief.

"Aren't you blind?" Ari shrugged.

"Yeah. I am, but I have this thing with your dad, called a telepathic connection and I can see things through him." Devlin blinked.

"That's weird." Kevin sighed.

"Tell me about it." Jaylynn smiled.

"You guys seem pretty cool." Becky stared at her.

"Oh my god. You're a little Gwen."

"That would be sense, I'm her daughter." Jaylynn said giving a Kevin-like shrug. Becky smiled.

"Let me guess, I'm your aunt too."

"Yep."

"Thought so. Kevin was like Gwen's lap dog when they were teenagers." Kevin glared at her. Ari laughed.

"Kevin, it's true, so don't deny it." Kevin shook his head.

"I'm Amber." Amber chirped at Becky.

"You're Kate's daughter huh?" Amber nodded.

"You look exactly like her." Amber glared.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE MY MOTHER!!" Becky laughed.

"You're a spaz like her too." Amber glared at her and huffed. Devlin patted Amber on the shoulder.

"It's ok, Amber, she's just messing with you." Kevin frowned suddenly and said:

"Where's Jay?" They all suddenly noticed that Jaylynn's older self was gone. Becky and Hayden had confused looks painted across their features and Ari frowned.

"Who?"

"My older self." Jaylynn answered. Ari gave the raven-haired girl a confused look.

"What?" Jaylynn sighed never mind.

"HEY YOU!" A scientist shouted at the bunch. "SERCURITY ALERT! SOUND THE ALARM!!"

"Oh shit." Kevin cursed and Ari smiled.

"MIMI!!" Suddenly a shadowly verison of Ari appeared out of the shadows. It let out a creepy giggle and Ari smiled.

"I missed you pal." Mimi giggled again and Kevin.

"That's something I didn't miss." Ari glared at Kevin, but said nothing to deny his claim.

"Mimi, dear, sick him." Mimi let out another fit of creepy laughter.

Jay crept down the hall way of the Center facility with amazing wolf-like sleath considering she was wearing bulky combat boots. She noticed a door ahead and stalked quietly towards it. She put her hand against the door and manipulated the electricity into openning the door.

The room was small and the walls were covered in shelves full of glass viles. Inside each vile was a different colored liquid. Some were clear, others were neon colored and some regular colors like yellow, red and blue. She ignored the right and left shelved walls and went up to the bookcase of full of viles of clear liquid, except the middle one which was the color of crimson red.

She picked up the red liquid filled vile and read the lable. Nodding her head in aprovable, she slipped the vile into the hidden pocket in her cloak.

"You may from the vile, but do you actually think you can save them." A voice said from behind her. Jay didn't look behind her and said:

"I knew I smelled a rat. You're here to stop me, aren't you?" The voice sighed.

"I doesn't matter, Jaylynn. Let me ask you this, did you actually think you change what has already happened?"

"I can try."

"You're committing a sin you know. What you're doing is out of pure greed." Jay snorted.

"Saving lives is greed?"

"Jaylynn. Do you actually think that vile is actually going to save your loved ones, your son? Do you think that little vile is going to bring Kade back from the dead?"

"SHUT UP ABOUT THINGS YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!!" Jay screamed. The voice chuckled.

"Oh, Jaylynn, I know everything. The past. The present. The future." Jay balled her fists in fury, then chuckled herself.

"You would think so, wouldn't you...Rian."

* * *

**Jaylynn and Devlin: WE HAVE AUNTIES!!**

**Amber: Gawd**

**Kenny: Meh.**

**Devlin: O.O**

**Jaylynn: O.O**


	22. Problematic

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is Kevin, has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at. Devlin's long lost twin sister**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny. Jaylynn's long lost twin brother.**

**Poll!!**

**Who is your favorite Mischeivous 4 kiddo?**

**A) Devlin Levin**

**B) Kenny Tennyson**

**C) Amber Arston**

**D) Jaylynn Tennyson-Levin**

* * *

Chapter 22  
Problematic

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, Jaylynn, you can't bring Kade bring from the dead. The past, the present and the future are set in stone. It's was Kade's destiny to die as infant as it is your destiny to be ignorent." Jay's eyes narrowed and she sent a bolt of lightning from her finger tips. She hit Rian was dead acurrency and Rian fell on his knees.

"Tell me, Rian, if the future is so set in stone then how come, you told my mother she was only going to have three children when she had four. Devlin, me, Ollie and Adrianne. You told her three!" Rian chuckled.

"My dear Jaylynn, when I meant she was going to have three children, I meant she was going to have three children survive past 25." Jay's eyes went wide as Rian sucker punched her in the face.

"Oof!" The wind was knocked out of the raven-haired woman as she was slammed into the wall, viles crashing down, potions spilling and fizzing everywhere. A huge crater was made where Jay's body had smacked against the wall.

Jay struggled into a standing position and spat out a mouthful of blood. Emerald eyes narrowed to slits. Rian merely chuckled.

"Pride. Everyone's biggest downfall, especially those of the Levin clan." Jay growled, wincing slightly. Shards of glass had puntured several parts of her body, crimson blood decorating the glass pieces piercing her body. Jay's hands reached the floor and absorbed the metal. Glass pieces popped out of the pucture holes and Jay winced slightly as her body began to rearrange itself.

"Smart." Rian said, "absorbing metal also allows you to regenerate and heal injured tissues of your body." Jay stretched her heal limbs and charged at Rian. The violet eyed pyschic sighed and said:

"You aren't as intelligent as I thought." He caught Jay's punch and tried to twist her arm around, but got a kick to the jaw. Rian stepped back and massaged his jaw while blocking Jaylynn's roundhouse kick.

"You certainly are a skilled fighter." Jay snorted and sent another burst of electrical energy at him. Rian sighed.

"I see you haven't developed much on your powers since your teen years. Pity." Jay smirked and said:

"Wrong!" There was a hiss of pain and then Jay was no longer there. In her place was what looked like an angel made of flames. A pyronite styled angel.

"Damn it!" Hayden growled as he sent another panther fused Wildmutt creature into the wall. Becky used the dirt and rocks within her jar to create spikes and sent them at several of the experiments fighting them. One experiment near Devlin had one of Becky's spikes punture the dead middle of his forehead. Devlin stared down at the corpse then back at his aunt.

"Deadly." Becky gave him a wicked smirk.

"That's a warning. Don't piss me off." Devlin nodded then turned mutant, smashing a wolf fused man into a wall.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARDS!! WHERE'S RAYNE??" Ari shouted at some scientists, who were cowering from Ari's wrath.

"Floor 3 Sector 32." A red haired woman scientist whimpered. Ari smiled.

"Thank you...MIMI SICK THEM!!" The shadow laughed evilly before turning the two scientists into nothing but grizzel and blood spatters on the wall. Ben witnessed the whole scene and looked ready to puke. He and Kevin were tag teaming against an army of bear infused Four Arms.

"I forgot how gory Mimi's kills were like." Ben said, punching a hulking experiment in the face. Kevin smiled.

"Yeah. Mimi not did any 'clean' kills if memory serves me right." he smashed the furry Four Arms creature into another one.

"This is like the good old days. Kicking ass and having a nice conversation at same time." Ben chuckled.

"I forgot about those days. I still wonder where we went wrong with you." Ben said to his former arch enemy and brother-in-law. Kevin shrugged.

"I got bored." He ripped the arms off a Four Arms creature and the experiment let out a yelp of pain.

Gwendolyn was fighting a tiger infused blonde woman when it happened. The golden blast hit the feline woman and she yelped in pain before going unconscious.

"Nice shot, Mom!" Jaylynn said before she and Amber double teamed and knocked out two experiments at the same time.

"Thank you, Jay, you're doing good yourself." Suddenly liquid was everywhere! Jaylynn and Amber stared at the puddle around the fiery haired woman, who's eyes were out shot open.

"Mom, you just pissed in your pants." Gwendolyn gasped.

"Watch your languague Jaylynn Verdona! And that's not yern. MY WATER JUST BROKE!!" Amber and Jaylynn shared a tacit look of horror.

"DDDDDAAAAAADDDDD!!" Jaylynn shrieked and Amber yelled:

"UNCLE KEVIN!! AUNT GWENDOLYN'S WATER BROKE!!" Kevin's eyes went wide.

"OH SHIT!! BEN!! WE NEED TO GET GWEN OUT OF HERE NOW!! SHE FRICKING HAVING THE BABY!!"

Rian sent another punch at Jay, who blocked it with another shield of flames. Jay sent an fire blast at the silver haired man. Rian dodged the blast and sent his fist into the floor. Jay made a acrobatic flip into the air and jumped over the crater Rian made.

"Interesting. Mother never mentioned your super strength in her diary." Jay snarled, sending a burst of flames at him. The burst singed Rian's shoulder and he winced.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with fire!" Jay shouted with before spending a huge fire ball at him. It it Rian and the silver haired man screamed bloody murder as the flames licked his skin. Jay looked at him with no remorse in her emerald eyes.

"I don't feel sorry for you. Not after what you've done to Terri. You're a monster. She was your only daughter. Your child. And you treated her like shit!!And what you did to Kate. She loved you and you threw her love back into her face. Rejected her. You had your chances and you let them slip through your fingers." She kicked his scared body before walking out of the room, only to hear Rian's screams of pain.

"I HATE YOU, JAYLYNN VERDONA LEVIN!! I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS AND YOU WILL SUFFER A FATE WORST THAN ONE'S DAMNED IN HELL!!" Jay turned her head back to glipse at him and said:

"I've been to hell. There's nothing worse than there." Rian stared at her, his skin litterally melting off his body. Rian Sullivan was now crippled and marked with Cain for the rest of his life.

Ari blasted open the door to Sector 30 and scanned the vast room infront of her. The room was full of basnets and cribs. A sound of crying met her ears and she stopped her tracks. She knew that crying anywhere. It was Rayne's crying. She held her breath and quietly made her way over to the crib near the far left corner. She stared down into the crib. Her heart constricted in her chest. The wailing ceased once the tiny black haired infant saw Ari above her. The tiny baby held up it's arms as if it was trying to hug her. Tears flowed from Ari's eyes and she scooped up Rayne into her arms. She had a connection with Rayne like she did with Kevin. She could see through Rayne.

The baby cooed her arms and Ari smiled, before caressing her infant daughter's cheek.

"I missed you Rayne. I love you so much." She held her daughter close her and felt the tiny child sigh in respond. As if to say:

"I love you Mommy."

* * *

**Jaylynn: So cute**

**Devlin: Yep**

**Amber: :3**

**Jaylynn: 83**

**Kenny: PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**SQUUEEEEE!!**

**Note: Alright, peoples, sorry to say this, but I'm going on VACATION!! WHOO!!-insert loud cheering- Good news for meh and bad news 4 you. Since I'm going to go on vacation, I won't be updating from Thursday July 18th to Monday July 28th. Sorry!!**

**Jaylynn: This sucks**

**Devlin: Yep**

**Kenny: At least she won't kill me in author's notes**

**Jaylynn and Devlin: -share an evil grin-**

**Kenny: Ah shit...**

**Amber: They'll give you three seconds to run.**

**Jaylynn: 1...**

**Devlin: 2...**

**Kenny: OK, I'm going I'm going**

**Jaylynn and Devlin: 3!! -start chasing Kenny-**

**Reven: Where's popcorn when you need it?**

**Sirri: -sweat drop-**


	24. Terris, Ollies and Chiaras OH MY!

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is Kevin, has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at. Devlin's long lost twin sister**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny. Jaylynn's long lost twin brother.**

**Poll!!**

**Who is your favorite Mischeivous 4 kiddo?**

**A) Devlin Levin**

**B) Kenny Tennyson**

**C) Amber Arston**

**D) Jaylynn Tennyson-Levin**

* * *

Chapter 23  
Terris, Ollies and Chiaras OH MY!!!

"BEN!!! WE NEED TO GET GWENDOLYN OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!" Kevin hollared. Ben gritted his teeth and smashed two experiments together.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!!" Ben yelled. Kevin snarled in reply. _'Think Kevin,_ _think!'_ His mind screamed. Then he saw the wings on Devlin's back.

"DEVLIN, I NEED YOU TO BACK YOUR MOTHER OUT OF HERE!!!! SHE'S GOING INTO LABOR!!" Devlin nodded and scooped Gwendolyn's pregnant form into his arms.

"DEV! GET YOUR SISTER TO HELP! WHILE YOU'RE AT IT! GET THE REST OF THE KIDS OUT OF HERE!" Kevin yelled at his son.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO DO? I CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU HERE!!!" Devlin shouted. Kevin gritted his teeth.

"Yes, Devlin, you can. Get your mother, your sister, Kenny, Amber, Bevin and Devin at out of here. Me, Uncle Ben, Aunt Becky, Aunt Ari, Hayden and Jay can finish job here. Ok?" Devlin nodded. _'Man, that was a mouthful'_ Kevin thought suddenly with a sigh. He bit his lip. He needed to keep focus.

Jaylynn and Amber were tag teaming against three Heatblast experiments when Devlin found them. Amber had hit an experiment with a fire ball into the one that Jaylynn had just hit with an energy blast. Both experiments colided and colapsed on the last one.

"Jay! Amber! We need to go! Where's Kenny?" Devlin said, his sister and friend.

"Over by Aunt Ari!" Said Jaylynn. Devlin then saw Kenny rolling over a wolf-man experiment and shouted:

"KENNY! WE NEED TO SCAT!!!"

Kenny nodded before becoming Stinkfly and scooping Amber up into his arms. Devlin threw a glare over his shoulder and was about to take off before he noticed Devin and Bevin cowering in the corner from a Ghostfreak-hynea infused man.

"KENNY!! GO HELP THOSE TWO!!!" Kenny nodded and put Amber down.

Kenny stuck the Ghostfreak guy into the wall and turned to Devlin's future sons.

"You guys alright?" The two little kids looked up at him with frightened looks but nodded their heads.

"Alright. Come on, we need to go."

"NO!!!!" The two little boys shouted, shooking their heads violently.

"WE CAN'T LEAVE AUNTIE JAY-JAY!!!! DAD TOLD US TO LOOK AFTER HER!!!" The two boys chorused. Kenny sweat dropped _'Either the older Devlin was kidding or he is really stupid'_ Kenny thought.

"Guys, Jay can take care of herself, but you guys need to go out of here. This is no place for little kids." Bevin and Devin looked at each other as if tacitly making an agreement.

"Alright." They said in sync and Kenny scooped them up and returned to the rest of their group.

"CAN WE GO NOW!!!" Gwendolyn yelled, gasping. Devlin nodded.

"Kenny, you hold Devin and Bevin. Jaylynn you transport yourself and Amber. Ok?" Everyone nodded, except Jaylynn who raised an eyebrow and looked from her twin to Amber to Kenny and sighed. _'There was wayyyy too much drama'_ She thought before created a black energy transport from herself and her best friend.

--------

"Hello Jaylynn. It's been awhile." Jay frowned slightly before turning around. Behind her stood, a young woman, around Jay's age with long straight sliver hair and bright pink eyes. The tips of the woman's hair were dyed pink to match her eyes.

"Terri." Jay's green eyes noticed the artic fox at Terri's side. It's eyes were pink, it's fur silver tinted sightly pink. Terri's familiar.

"So you got yourself a familiar, huh?" Terri smirked before leering at the raven-haired woman.

"Yes. I see you don't have Chiara with you. Did she die on you already?" Her voice with filled with mock sympathy and Jay let out a sharp whistle.

A large wolf bounded into the room, it's head pulled back in a haughty manner and a snarl emitting from it's throat. Terri glared at the large beast and said:

"It's been a while Chiara." The wolf growled in return. Jay patted her side and the wolf obediently sat by the side of her master.

The wolf, Chiara, was about the size of a Newfoundland dog. She was a powerful beast with muscular flanks and legs and barreled chest. The she-wolf's eyes were a vivid green, the same sparkling emerald color as Jay's. A single red dot adorned the she-wolf's head as a marking and contrasted with Chiara's thick ebony colored fur. She was the familiar of Jay, herself.

The artic fox barked at Chiara, knowing that the large wolf was it's enemy. Chiara lifted her head into the air slightly and gave the artic beast a glowering head.

"Hush Maddox!" Terri hissed and the silver fox lowered it's head. Chiara looked up at Jay with a look that said: This-makes-it-look-like-you-spoil-me. Jay nodded her head in agreement and let out a chuckle.

"What do you want, Terri?" Terri glared at the young Levin woman and said:

"I want what my mother wanted. Revenge." Terri snarled. Jay shook her head.

"Revenge. Such an ugly thing." Terri glared at her.

"You always were the best weren't you Jay? Could always cast a spell with dead accurancy and hex a person with the perfect hex. You were always the intelligent one too. You always suspected me when the others didn't. You saw through my innocent act." Terri said, her pink eyes narrowing in hatred towards the black haired young woman. Jay sighed.

"Why are you doing this, Terri? You ruining yourself." Jaylynn let out a harsh laugh.

"Maybe in your eyes, but once I defeat Jaylynn Levin, daughter of Gwendolyn, I will be great in the eyes of my parents. Once I defeat you, I will be the universe's greatest sorcoress!" Terri cackled. Jay sighed.

"I don't have for this." Jay grumbled before she threw an energy blast at Terri, who put up a pink energy shield around herself.

"Funny, isn't? You're the daughter of Gwendolyn. I'm the daughter of Charmcaster and they're fighting." Terri chuckled before sending an energy blast of her own at Jay along with a few icicles. Maddox attacked Chiara as Terri lunged at Jay.

-------

"WHAT ARE WE DOING TO DO!!!!!" Kenny screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!" Devlin yelled back.

"YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!!" Amber hollared at them, as she dampened a towel and placed it on Gwendolyn's head.

"Breathe, Mom, breathe." Jaylynn said while making deep breathes. Gwendolyn glared at her daughter and screamed:

"JAYLYNN I KNOW HOW TO FUCKING BREATHE!!!!" The fiery woman shrieked. Jaylynn blinked in surprise. Gwendolyn never swore at her before.

"I HATE THIS!!!!" Gwendolyn screamed again. Jaylynn nodded and whispered:

"Dad....please get here soon."

-------

"How do you think the kids are holding up?" Ben asked the ebony haired man. Kevin frowned.

"I don't know, but we have to get back quick. I don't want to leave Gwen alone while she's in labor." Kevin said, while smashing another opponent's head against a wall. Ben laughed at this.

"No. You don't. I was talking to Gwendolyn through the HoloCon when she was labor with Devlin and Jaylynn and she was nasty to everyone." Ben shivered. Kevin grimaced at this and said:

"Then I don't want to be the kids."

-------

Terri sent another icicle at Jay, who yet again dodged the cold missile. Jay lunged at the silver haired ice queen and said:

"What the hell are you doing in the past Terri?"

Terri blocked the kick Jay sent and said:

"Following you. I was at first going to destroy your ten year self, but where is the fun in that?" Jay grimmaced and sent another kick at Terri that made contact with her cheek. Maddox snapped at Chiara's throat, and missed by an inch as Chiara drew her head back to avoid it. Chiara bit the artic fox's muzzle and Maddox let out a yelp.

"DON'T LET THAT BITCH BEAT YOU MADDOX!!!!" Terri screamed as Chiara's jaws came down upon the silver fox's throat. The fox pulled away, but Chiara's sharp teeth grazed it's throat and blood trickled from the grazing. Maddox head butted the ebony furred wolf in the throat, sending the she-wolf on to her back. Chiara growled.

Jay threw a black energy blast at Terri and hit her in the stomach."Oof!!" Terri went flying into the wall. She spat out blood and sent tons of icicles at Jay at once. Jay tried to block all the ice, but was hit in the leg.

"Ahhh!!!" Jay howled as an icicle puntured her leg.

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!!!" Jay shouted, an evil glint forming in her eyes. Terri stared at her, terrified.

---------

"GREAT-GRANDPA MAX!!!!!!!!!" The chorus meant the retired Plumber's ears and he smiled down at his great-grand children.

"What's the problem?" He asked them.

"Mom giving birth!!!!" Jaylynn cried, flailing her arms. Grandpa Max nodded and said:

"I'll take care of it from here. You guys run along, I'll call you when I need you!" They nodded and walked out of the room.

"How are you, Gwendolyn?" Grandpa Max asked his granddaughter.

"In pain." She hissed through clenched teeth. Grandpa Max nodded.

"I thought so."

-------

Amber, Devlin, Jaylynn and Kenny sat down on the couchs of Gwendolyn's living room. Bevin and Devin were on the floor, scribbling with crayons on scrap pieces of paper.

"I feel like I haven't been here in forever." Jaylynn said with a sigh.

"How do you think Mom's doing?" Devlin asked. Jaylynn shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but she's been in labor for almost 8 hours and no sign of Dad or Uncle Ben."

Suddenly the door was kicked open and Ben, Kevin, Ari, Hayden and Becky bursted through the door.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Kevin hollared. The children were unphased by this and Devlin and Jaylynn answered their father:

"In her room, Great-Grandpa Max is with them." Kevin nodded and Ari started to sing:

"I'M GONNA BE AN AUNTIE! I'M BE GONNA AN AUNTIE!!! I'M GONNA BE AN AUNTIE!!"

"Shut up!" Becky growled at the blind woman who had an infant in her arms. Amber was the first to notice Rayne.

"Who's baby is that?" Ari beamed.

"This is Rayne. She's my daughter." Amber and Jaylynn squealed and hopped over to Ari to get a closer look at Rayne.

"She's soooo cute!" Jaylynn squealed. Amber smiled down at Rayne.

"A little cutie aren't you!" Rayne giggled and Amber and Jaylynn 'awww'ed. Kenny and Devlin snickered.

"I can't believe those girls just kicked the butts several over whelming odds, are oogling a tiny little baby." Kenny said to Devlin, who nodded his agreement. Jaylynn and Amber glared at them.

"Come on, Jaylynn, let's go to your room!" Amber huffed and following Jaylynn down the hall.

"What's their problem?" Devlin asked and Becky smacked her forehead.

"Boys are stupid." Ari laughed.

"Always have been always were." Becky nodded.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!" Jaylynn and Amber's voices ran through the penthouse apartment. Everyone in the livingroom raced to Jaylynn's room. On the bed laid a sleeping wolf pup. The puppy was tiny and covered in black fur. On it's forehead was a red dot and it's eyes were now open and vivid green. Jaylynn walked towards the wolf pup slowly.

"What is a puppy doing on Jaylynn's bed?" Devlin asked. Ari and Becky were silent, as if watching to see what would happen.

Jaylynn touched the wolf pup's head and gasped. A sensation like an electric shock coursed through her. The puppy looked up at her with an understanding look.

"Your name is Chiara. You're my familiar."Jaylynn said. Everyone looked confused except Becky and Ari.

"Familiar?" Devlin asked. Ari nodded.

"A familiar is like your soul's animal conterpart. It's like a life partner. Witches and Sorcers have them. Gwendolyn has one too."Ari said as an orange cat jumped into Becky's arms.

"This is Spike. Gwendolyn's familiar." The cat plurred and stared at them with dazzeling emerald eyes.

"So Jaylynn's a sorceress?" Devlin asked with a frown.

"Yes. It seems that Gwendolyn was teaching Jaylynn about magic."

"If Mom taught me magic, would I get a Familiar?" Devlin asked.

"Most likely." Becky answered. Chiara licked Jaylynn's hand and Jaylynn scooped the ebony wolf pup in her arms. Amber scratched the pup behind the ears.

"Aren't you cute."

"Woof." Chiara answered before licking Amber's hand. Amber gigled.

"I'M A DAD AGAIN!!!!" Kevin's voice echoed through out the house. Everyone then raced into Gwendolyn's room to see Gwendolyn holding a tiny little baby with black hair against her chest.

"Say hello to Ollie, everyone." Gwendolyn said in a tired tone. A smile was adorned upon the red head's face and swaet gleaned against her forehead.

"He's beautiful Mom!" Jaylynn said, looking down at her little brother.

"Hello Ollie, I'm your big sister, Jaylynn, I'm going to be your favorite. That over there is your big brother Devlin, he's alright." Devlin glared at his sister and Kevin said:

"Ollie has no favorites."

"Wow. Never knew my baby brother looked so...cute." Everyone turned to see Jay in the doorway, covering in blood and injuries covering her body. At her side was gigantic wolf, who was scarred up and bloody as well as.

"AUNTIE JAY-JAY!!!!" The black haired boys, Devin and Bevin screamed

* * *

**Jaylynn, Devlin, Amber and Kenny: WE'RE BACK!!!! **

**Kenny: Did you miss us!!?**

**Jaylynn: If you did, you're an idiot!!!**

**Kenny: What? They're our fans, how are they idiots?**

**Jaylynn: Because this whole entire story is on Deviantart and finished, along with the sequel, Halloway Horror, starring us at age 15!!!! .com/gallery/#Mischeivous-4**

**Devlin: Wow. Jay's right.**

**Jaylynn: Of course, I am and guess what?**

**Devlin, Amber, Kenny and Reven: ????**

**Jaylynn: I AM GAINING POPULARITY!!!!! AUTHORS ARE USING ME IN THEIR STORIES!!!!!!!**

**Reven: What? Wait! You belong to Sirri, how can you be in other author's stories?**

**Jaylynn: Because Sirri gave everyone permission to use me, as long as they say that I am orginally Sabaku-No-Sirri's, except Cute-In-Purple, because she rocks.**

**Amber: Oh well!!!! Please review!!!!!**


	25. Time To Leave

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is Kevin, has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at. Devlin's long lost twin sister**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny. Jaylynn's long lost twin brother.**

**Poll!!**

**Who is your favorite Mischeivous 4 kiddo?**

**A) Devlin Levin**

**B) Kenny Tennyson**

**C) Amber Arston**

**D) Jaylynn Tennyson-Levin**

* * *

Chapter 24  
Time To Leave

"AUNTIE JAY-JAY!!!!" The two seven year olds chorused. Jay smiled and walked towards them, wincing as she did. Blood dripping onto the floor. She stumpled and Hayden and Kevin helped her up and sat her on the bed.

"Oh my!" Gwendolyn gasped, seeing the long gash in her leg. Jay shrugged and Grandpa Max hurried himself to her side and began to examine her wounds.

"Auntie are you alright?" Devin asked worriedly, staring up her with pleading brown eyes. Jay smiled at him and tosseled his hair.

"I'm fine, Devin, really." She said before hissing when Grandpa Max touched her wound. He took the first aid kit from Gwendolyn's side table and began to patch up the raven haired young woman.

"What happened?" Kevin asked, a frown playing his face.

"I ran into some old friends." Jay said dryly, wincing as Grandpa Max cleaned her wounds.

"No worries though. I got what I came for." She said, removing the crimson liquid filled vile from her hidden pocket in her cloak. Everyone gasped.

"Aunt Jay, what is that?" Bevin asked, staring intently at his aunt. Jay sighed and stared at the tiny bottle.

"This...Bevin, is a powerful medicine....a spoonful of this can save a man a second away from death and live."

"Why do you need that?" Kevin asked. Jay stared more intently at the bottle.

"I need this to save my baby boy, my son....Kade. He was killed, no, murdered by the Center when he was barely two years old." Jay said, fighting the tears that brimmed her eyes. Bevin and Devin bowed their heads, remembering the pain their aunt had been through after the lost of her child. A tear slid on her pale cheek. Kevin lowered his head as well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Gwendolyn lifted a hand to her mouth.

"No mother should ever go through that." She said. Jay nodded. Jaylynn looked up at her older self.

"You mean, I get married? I have a child?" Jay nodded and took off her gloves. A band with gleaming ruby and pink sapphires were embedded into it. Above the band was a ring made of white gold and a single blood red garnet.

"They're beautiful." Jaylynn said. Kevin had a sharp whistle.

"Somebody spent a lot of money on you." Kevin said. Jay nodded. The wolf next to rested it's head on Jay's thigh. Kevin suddenly noticed the wolf pup in Jaylynn's arms and frowned.

"Where did you get that, Jay-Jay?" He asked his daughter. Jaylynn smiled and stroked the beast's head.

"She's my Familiar. Her name is Chiara." Jaylynn said, patting the pup's head. At the mention of her name, the older wolf lifted it's head to look at Jaylynn. Jaylynn looked from the pup to the wolf.

"Is that Chiara?" Jay nodded and patted the older Chiara's head.

"You got your Familiar already, Jay?" Gwendolyn asked in disbelief. Spike hissed and jumped from Becky's arms and into Gwendolyn's lap. Ollie stared at the cat and giggled. Spike purred and rubbed himself against the tiny baby.

"Yeah. I found her on my bed." Jay said. Gwendolyn frowned.

"I didn't get my Familiar until I was 15."

"Perhaps after you learned magic for 5 years, you get a Familiar." Grandpa Max said, rubbing his chin.

"If I recall correctly Gwendolyn, you started learning magic at 10, Spike appeared during the summer of your 15 year. You started teaching Jaylynn about magic when she was 5. She's now 10 and Chiara had just appeared." Gwendolyn frowned.

"That's a possibility." She said with a sigh. Devlin sat on the bed next to his mother.

"Mom, could you teach me magic too?" Gwendolyn laughed.

"Devlin, you're magicial aura is faint unlike your sister's. You're too much like your father." Devlin pouted and Gwendolyn ruffled his hair. Kevin patted the older Chiara on the head.

"You're quite calm for a wolf." Chiara nuzzled her head against his hand and nipped it affectionatly. Jay chuckled.

"When I was 15, it was you who used to feed Chiara, because nobody else wanted to touch raw meat." Kevin laughed and Chiara's eyes seemed to have a look that sugguested she was silently laughing.

"She can understand humans, you know." Jay said, scratching her faithful companion behind the ears. Kevin nodded. Becky smiled and Amber leaned against the dirty blonde Levin.

"I wonder what my familiar would look like." Amber pondered. Becky studied the tawny haired pyro.

"Probably a tiger or a lioness. You seemed to have cat characteristics." Amber nodded and looked up at Becky.

"What would yours be?" Amber asked. Becky seemed to think about it for a moment.

"A fox. Ari's would of course be a raccoon." Becky said with a shrug. The corners of Ari's lips tugged into a smile.

"I think Hayden would be a rabbit."Ari snickered. Hayden glared at Ari, narrowing his almound colored eyes.

"What's that susposed to mean?" The brunette man snapped. Ari smiled innocently.

"Well, you're a horny as a rabbit when it comes to Becky." Ari teased. Kevin glared at Hayden and Hayden growled at Ari.

"Do you want me fucking killed." Hayden hissed. Ari smiled.

"That's the plan."

Ben smacked his hand against his forehead and turned to his son.

"I swear, they will never grow up." Ben groaned. Kenny nodded.

"They make me look mature." Kenny said with a smile. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't go that far." Ben said wearily. Kenny glared at his father, but say nothing.

"We need to go." Jay said to Bevin and Devin.

"But you just got here!" Jaylynn protested, "I haven't asked you all the questions that I wanted to ask!!!" Jay smiled and got up. She knelt down to Jaylynn's eye level and said:

"I can't tell you much, but Jaylynn...the fight against the Center has just only begun. My advice to you. Trust your instincts. They are nearly always right. Listen to Devlin, he can be a pain in the ass at times, but that's a given. He inherited Mom's logicial and mature despostition, we inherited Dad's cunning, persausive and mischeivous genes. He's a logical pain in the ass, okay? Also keep your family close, don't take them for granted. Chiara has a good sense of people's auras like Amber. Trust Chiara." Jay turned to Gwendolyn.

"Can I hold my little brother while he's still cute and not annoying." Jay asked. Gwendolyn smiled.

"Sure." Gwendolyn said, handing her youngest son to Jay. Ollie laughed and lifted his arms up in attempt to hug Jay. Jay smiled and bounced him in her arms.

"Amazing. This is a little boy who will try to wake me up on Saturaday mornings at 7:30 and talk with food in his mouth at dinner and blast his music all through the house." Jay laughed and kissed his head.

"I love you Ollie. I wished you stayed your age forever." She smiled and gave Ollie back to Gwendolyn then took Devin and Bevin by the hands.

"You two, ready?" The two boys nodded. Jay opened a portal and Devin and Bevin stepped through. Jay paused before stepping through. She took the vile in her hands and took out another vile. She poured a tiny portion of the red liquid into the vile and threw it at Kevin. Kevin caught it and stared at Jay.

"Just in case." She said, before stepping through the portal. It closed behind her. Jaylynn grabbed Devlin, Amber and Kenny's hands.

"Something big is going to happen. I can feel it." Jaylynn said. Amber nodded.

"So can I."

"Whatever it is, we're in this together." Devlin said and Jaylynn smiled.

"I like that." Kenny nodded.

"Me too."

"You kiddos aren't doing this alone." Ari said, "ALL OF US are in, got it?" They all nodded. Chiara nuzzled her head into Jaylynn's chest.

"I think you and I are going to spend A LOT of time together, Chiara." Jaylynn said patting her hand on Chiara's head. Chiara yawned and Jaylynn giggled. They all stared out the window. The sun was rising. Golds, oranges and reds painted along the sky with pinks and blues. It was the start of a new day, a new horizon. A new era was about to unfold before their very eyes.

* * *

**Sirri: Nearly done. Also note that this was made before the Ben 10: Alien Force Episode "What Little Girls Are Made Of", and that I really goofed on the whole magic thing. The terms are corrected in Halloway Horror. I might post it on Fanfiction.**

**Jaylynn: It's almost done!!!**

**Kenny: You haven't seen the last of us yet!!!!!**

**Devlin: We'll be back!!!!!!**

**Amber: And better than ever!!!!**

**Sirri: Also, I noticed how many mistakes I've made in former chapters, I promise to revamp and redo some. K?**

**Devlin: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jaylynn: Or I'll have Chiara rip out your eyes.**


	26. Epilogue

Mischeivous 4

By: Sabaku-No-Sirri10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force, no matter how much I want to. lol. Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force belong to Man of Action. XD. If I owned Ben 10: Alien Force, the characters Kate, Rian, Cal, Ari, Hayden and Becky would exist, and maybe an episode with Amber, Jaylynn, Devlin and Kenny would be thrown in there. lol. Any way, this was orignally susposed to be on DeiantArt only but at the request of two of my readers, I decided to put it up on ! :D Cute-In-Purple, you rock!**

**Note: Sorry I took so long to update on here. Truth is that I already finished this story on DeviantArt and am currently working on it's sequel, Halloway Horror. If I'm taking to long just go on DA and look up Mischeivous 4.**

**PAIRINGS (DUH! DUH! DUH! DUN!)**

**GWEN/KEVIN**

**BEN/JULIE (MENTIONS OF IT)**

**BEN/KAI**

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Kenneth (Kenny) Tennyson - (I really don't think I need to gice any information to those who saw the Ken 10 episode, but some people haven't seen it sooo...) Ben and Kai's son, has an omnitrix like Ben, has tan skin, dark brown hair and clover green eyes. Personality: mischeivous, somewhat dim-witted, acts like Ben did when he was 10**

**Jaylynn Tennyson -** **Gwen's daughter, her father is Kevin, has magical abilities like Gwen, straight medium length black hair with red bangs, pale skin and emerald green eyes (only a tad bit darker than Gwen's) Personality: a clever, persausive, quick-witted girl, sometimes shy around strangers, short tempered, some what haughty and always pulling some type of prank on people she's mad at. Devlin's long lost twin sister**

**Amber Arston - the daughter of Ben and Gwen's friends Kate and Cal (who they met around the Alien Force era), has the abiltiy to control fire, read auras and minds and phase through walls. She is also Jaylynn's best friend from school, has shoulder length wavy tawny colored hair, blue-grey eyes, fair skin. Personality: blunt, bold and brave, short tempered, insecure, possesive, don't like to be pushed around**

**Devlin Levin - Kevin's son, lives with Ben and co., has the ability to turn into his dad's mutant form when he was 11. Can also absorb almost any type of energy and solid, has jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail, onyx eyes (I know they're blue in the show, but here, they are BLACK!!), pale skin Personality: persausive, quick-witted, reasonable, logical, has a good conscience, is mischeiovus he wants to be, likes to pick on Kenny. Jaylynn's long lost twin brother.**

**Poll!!**

**Who is your favorite Mischeivous 4 kiddo?**

**A) Devlin Levin**

**B) Kenny Tennyson**

**C) Amber Arston**

**D) Jaylynn Tennyson-Levin**

* * *

Epilogue

"I can't believe you guys forced me and Gwen to have another wedding." Kevin said, his arm wrapped around his wife, who was breastfeeding Ollie. Cal, Ben and Hayden laughed and Ari chuckled while bouncing Caleb, one of Hayden and Becky's triplets.

"Hey, after Hayden and Becky's wedding, we just had to go to another!" Cal said and they all laughed.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." Ari said, taking a sip of her wine, "Becky and I had a bet against Allan and Lilla that you guys would become in-laws." Kevin and Cal spat out their drinks.

"WHAT?!" Becky laughed and the baby in her arms began to cry. She frowned and turned to Hayden.

"Hay-kun, I think he wants you. I just changed his diaper and he's already been burped."

"I'll take Zac." Ari frowned and shook her head.

"I can't believe you named your son Zac, Bec." Becky sighed.

"You can call him Matthew if you what to." Ari nodded and tickled Caleb's belly. The little boy began to giggle and Ari laughed.

"They're so cute when they're little."

"What makes you think that Amber and Devlin like each other?" Gwendolyn rolled her eyes at her husband's question and said:

"Devlin DOES like Amber, Kevin. He told me himself," Gwendolyn said with a smile. Ari, then nudged behind her to the dance floor. In the middle of the floor was Devlin and Amber dancing. Amber looked cute in her baby doll black dress and black ribbons in her hair. Devlin was dashing in his tux and his hair pulled back in a straight ponytail instead of his usual messy ones.

"Where's Jaylynn?" Kevin asked with a frown. His bride frowned.

"I hope she isn't still mad about wearing a dress. I was the same at her age." Gwendolyn said, then pulled her wedding dress's sleeve up.

Jaylynn sat under a tree on the outskirts of the reception party with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I can't believe they forced me to wear a stupid dress." She muttered under her breath. A scowl played across her face.

"I think you look rather stunning." She turned her head to see a young man with chin length straight black hair with two front strands of hair high lighted red, tan skin and dark chocolate eyes. He was wearing a tux but Jaylynn hadn't seen him at the wedding, then she recognized him.

"Reven?!" She gasped, not believing her eyes. Reven smirked.

"I'm surprised you recognized me, Jaylynn."

"Of course, I'd recognize you! You saved my life!" Jaylynn exclaimed. Reven chuckled.

"Let me guess, you were the flower girl. Fitting." Reven smirked. Jaylynn shook her head.

"Nope. Amber was the flower girl, I was the ring bearer." Jaylynn corrected him. Reven raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a boy job?" Reven asked. Jaylynn rolled her eyes.

"Well, aren't you sexist. Me and my twin brother shared the job, I didn't want to be the flower girl." Jaylynn said, crossing her arms infront of her chest. Reven blinked.

"You have a twin?" Reven asked. Jaylynn sighed.

"I have a twin brother named Devlin and a little brother named Ollie." Jaylynn stated. Reven nodded.

"What did you say about me looking stunning?" Jaylynn teased. Reven blushed slightly.

"Well, you did." Reven admitted, his cheek growing warm. Jaylynn giggled.

"You want to dance?" Jaylynn asked. Reven blinked.

"What?" Jaylynn sighed.

"Do. You. Want. To. Dance?" Reven nodded and Jaylynn stod up. Reven blushed when he put his hands on her waist and Jaylynn snaked her arms around his neck. A new song began to play and the music could be heard from where Jaylynn and Reven where, but it sounded softer and gentle.

_I looked away  
Then I looked back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you_

They began to dance slowly. Reven was blushing like mad, though Jaylynn couldn't see, for she had laid her head against his shoulder.

_Today is the day  
I pray that we make it through  
Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all_

At the same time, Kevin and Gwendolyn returned to the dance floor and began to dance as well. A slow rhythem like Reven and Jaylynn.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you_

Devlin and Amber smiled at each other, Devlin noticed a strand of Amber's hair in her face and pushed it away. Both blushed and Amber looked away, embarassed.

"Thanks." She whispered. It was barely audiable to Devlin.

"No problem."

_You're the only one  
I'd be with 'til the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

"I used to listen to this song and think about you..." Gwendolyn said with a smile. Kevin smiled back and kissed her.

"That's cute."

_And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you_

"Hey Kenny, go ask that girl to dance." Ben said to his son, pointing a cute girl with dark red hair and violet eyes.

"No." Kenny said, folding his arms infront of his chest. Max shook his head.

"Stop pinning on Amber and move on." Max sighed. Kenny glared up at his older brother and said:

"Why don't you go danced with her?!"

"Because I'm a young man and she's a little girl. It would like weird."

"Fine!"

_Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means  
Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything  
Everything_

"Why are you here Reven?" Jaylynn asked, looking into his dark eyes. Reven looked surprised then said:

"I was in the neighborhood." Jaylynn frowned.

"You're lying."

"I got to go." Reven said, turning away. Jaylynn stared at him.

"Who are you really." Reven gave her a sad look.

"A figment of your imagination." And with that, Reven was gone, leaving Jaylynn all alone next to the tree.

_don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it_

"You want to dance?" Kenny asked the girl roughly. The girl looked surprised and said:

"Sure." Kenny clasped her hand roughly and dragged her to the dance floor.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Kenny."

"I'm Vanessa." Kenny nodded and swung her into his arms.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
And I don't want to talk about it  
'Cause I'm in love with you_

Jaylynn stood there, shocked. She felt a tear slide down her face. _'Why? Why Reven, why? I know you're real.'_ A cold breeze caressed her face, the wind felt pity for her.

_I'm in love with you  
'Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you_

Gwendolyn rested her forehead against Kevin's and smiled. Everyone clapped and Kevin kissed her again.

"So......do we get a second honeymoon too?" Kevin asked with a smirk. Gwendolyn laughed.

"Sure."

* * *

**Devlin: It's finally done!!!!!!**

**Amber: Awesome!!!!!**

**Jaylynn: Reven you are such an asshole!!!!**

**Reven: Am not!!!**

**Jaylynn: Are too!!**

**Sirri: Guys, stop fighting.**

**Vanessa: Yep. Mischeivous 4 is done, now you can look foward for Halloway Horror.**

**Kenny: Hey!!! You're a minor character, nobody cares about you!!!**

**Vanessa: You will in Halloway Horror, when I'm a support character!!! -wink-**

**Kenny: -glare-**

**Sirri: Stay tuned!!!!**


End file.
